The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon
by LonelyWalker
Summary: So, what happens when you go to a library in a nice near summer day to look for a book for your school assignment? You find a body and a book. And why does that book seem to attract your attension more than the obvious murder happened only a little before
1. Just another normal day

Disclaimer: _Yes, in a way I do own everything in this fic...Okay, I lied. I don't. The characters based to the anime series Gundam Wing are the property of ...I don't even know who! Well, at least they're not mine, so I don't lay claim over them. This fic was written purely for fun purposes and no money was, or will be, made with it._

_Oh! This fic is ALSO dedicated to Manami-chan! My best friend outside the Finnish borders. Happy late birthday!_

Summary: So, what happens when you go to a library in a nice near summer day to look for a book for your school assignment? You find a body and a book. And why does that book seem to attract your attension more than the obvious murder happened only a little before you arrived...

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 1: _Just another normal day_

"I'm now officially bored", a boy with a braid long enough to reach over his butt announced. His friend, a girl with newly cut short black hair giggled.

"Well, that's a first. But don't worry, once you get home you can start making the book essay you still haven't written." Duo's shoulders slumped as he walked.

"Don't remind me. I have personally nothing against books, but I don't _spend time_ reading them. I mean, really. " He stared up at the sky and kicked an empty beer can, that happened to come on his way, to the ditch siding the road. "Okay, if it was some certain book, then I'd have no trouble at all seeing it through, but the essay is about a 'book of your own choice'. I mean, what kind of lame assignment is that? I'm officially disappointed in Miss Bloom."

Hilde surpressed another wave of giggles as she turned her friend towards the library.

"I think you like the word 'officially' too much, Doo-di-di-Duo. Don't use it in your essay."

"Stop calling me that, Hilde!" the boy whined. "Unless you want me to start calling you something much less appropriate." Hilde raised her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I'll stop." She could already see the library sign. "We're here, Duo. Honestly, it isn't very hard to pick up one book. Just take the first one that catches your attention." Duo snorted.

"Books aren't enough to catch anyone's attention."

The doors opened in front of them. 'Well, at least some place has modern technology', Duo thought darkly. He didn't use the library in normal basis like his friend. The only time he had been here was when he had to come and pull his friend _out_. The library wasn't the cheeriest place in the world. Who would want to spend their day between dusty books when the sun was shining and the kids were playing basketball in the streets...

He looked around. Yup, he had been right. Not a single book caught his attention. They were all the same.

"Duo! Honestly, stop zoning out. The interesting books are _here_ not there. Those are law books." Hilde hissed at him. He opened his mouth to reply when a scream cut him off.

"Murder! MURDER!" The two friends shared a confused look.

"I thought you weren't allowed to scream in library", Duo said before the time seemed to start running again. They took off running towards the sound.

They found a horror-struck librarian in the back of the library. A body of a young man laid in front of her, neatly shot in the side. 'Ouch, That must've hurt', Duo sent his symphaties to the older student's spirit as he kneeled on his side and checked the guy's pulse, just in case. There wasn't one.

Hilde tried to calm the librarian down. After all, she spent most of her days in the library and knew the staff by name. People were starting to gather around them. Students, teachers, librarians...

Duo grimaced as no one seemed to be in any hurry to call the police. Thank God, he had a cell phone, bought by Howard, just in case he needed it sometimes. He knew it sounded a little morbid, but at least he wasn't bored anymore.

The police arrived fifteen minutes later and started evacuating the area. Duo had done everything he could in keeping the people from messing the crime scene, and he was dead tired at that point.

One of the officers came to them, a nice-looking woman.

"You're the one who called the police, I assume?" Duo nodded at her, sitting on the side of the body. "Did you touch anything?"

"Um... I checked his pulse." Duo thought the woman seemed familiar somehow. "Otherwise no one touched the body. I tried to keep everything as it was." Duo nodded towards the librarian. "She found the body. Hilde's been trying to calm her down. Some people offered to 'clean this place up' but that was just stupid, right?"

"Yes", the woman nodded. "Good, everything is just ...fine. Now, have you seen something like this before, young man? You seem rather calm." Duo looked down to his hands.

"I was present during a mass murder scene few years back... I used to live in the Maxwell Church."

"Exactly!" The officer snapped her fingers. "That's why you looked so familiar. You're Duo Maxwell, aren't you? The only one who survived."

"Yup", Duo felt a lump in his throat. "That's me."

The woman looked at him sympathetically. "Well, kid. You've done a great job here, but why don't you leave it to us now. We're professionals after all." Duo just nodded. He moved to get up from the floor when his hand hit something.

It was a book. A detective book by the looks of it. He guessed this was the book the boy had been reading when he was shot. . It looked nice, with a dark cover. It fit his mood perfectly. Damn police, why couldn't they let him help?

"Officer, is it okay for Hilde and me to leave now? She seems a bit shaken up." He offered his most charming smile to the woman officer. She smiled back.

"Of course, it's only natural. Hey what's that book your holding?" Duo gave the book in his hands a casual glance.

"Oh, this?" He held it up for the woman to see what it was. "I'm writing an essay about it. It's a very exiting book."

"'The Hero', huh?" The officer seemed to lose interest in it. "Well, I'm sure it is. Get going, you two."

Duo pulled Hilde with him as he marched out. The girl stared at him in awe. Once the doors had closed behind them, she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.

"Duo, you _lied_ to that officer! That's not your book!" Duo clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Keep it quiet, will you? I didn't lie. I never said it was my book. I only said I'm writing an essay about it." He kicked another can of beer. Who knew, why there was so many of them lying around. They just were there when you needed to kick something.

"And so what, anyway? It's my book now. It wasn't the library's book, that's for sure. Doesn't the door make the kind of beeping sound if you haven't borrowed the book you're carrying? Finder keeps. That's just the way it is." He groaned at her skeptical look. "Oh, come on, Hilde. We both know I'm _more_ than qualified to help them out, but they're all stuck up bastards. 'Go away and thanks for nothing', that's what she meant by 'leaving it to the professionals'. If I can find something in this book, then yay! I'm happy and I'll tell them about it. And if not... well, the least I can do is to make my essay about this book."

"You're getting exited about this, Duo..." Hilde had the kind of motherly worried look on her face. Duo sighed.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who told me to 'pick up the first book that catches my eye'. So, I did. I picked up this book. Just, leave it, okay?"

She bit her lip, still worrying. "I have a bad feeling about this. Please... I think we should take it back. You could get into serious trouble, Duo..."

"No! I already told you, I'm not taking it back! There's nothing in this book. Just, leave me alone, will you?"

Duo stormed off towards the house he shared with the man who had adopted him after the massacre. Hilde sighed watching after him, before shoving her hands into her pockets and going the other way. Her mother was probably already waiting her to come home for dinner...

BRAKE

"I'm home!" Duo shouted out of habit. The old man, Howard, waved his hand at him from the couch where he was seated with self-made hamburgers and beer as his company. He was watching some idiotic reality show about people who were actually competing in who was the most daring in cosmetic surgery. Great, that's just what they needed: A bunch of new Michael Jacksons. Bleh.

Duo shook his head and was about to go straight into his room, when the program was interrupted with a news flash.

"_Earlier today the police made a shocking discovery in thelocal library. The discovery in question was a body of a university student who has been missing for the past month: Monroe Vasques. The discovery was made by a staff member who couldn't tell us anything new about the matter. More about this mysterious death in the news after the show. Stay tuned." _

"Well, that was something", Howard mused to himself. "Isn't the library on your school way, Duo?"

"Yeah. I'm going upstairs, Howie. I'm not really hungry right now."

He walked up the stairs, but couldn't help hearing his guardian's voice on his way.

"It's a shame that even the library isn't a safe place anymore. This was a murder, mark my words."

"Goodnight, Howard", Duo said dryly, slamming the door shut behind him. Ah, at last some peace!

He dropped his bag carelessly on the floor and yawned widely. He threw himself on his bed lifting the book up above his face and turning it around in his hands. There was no back cover-text. It made him frown.

"'The Hero, written by Heero Yuy'", he read out loud. "He was some congress man, right? Funny, I wonder if this hero turns out to be him." He opened the first page and admired the picture it had. It was a black and white drawing about a young bloke with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked ready to kill anyone who looked at the picture. It was a work of a fine artist.

Duo ran through the pages to see if it had any more of pictures like that, getting disappointed in the middle of the book. The text ended there. Half of the book was empty.

"Damn, you gotta be _kidding_ me! Do I honestly have to go and get another book? It was hard enough to choose this one! It was all he had time to say before he noticed movement on the last page. The book was writing itself!

"_The quiet hero was walking down the street. He had heard about the death of the young bloke in the street near by and out of dry curiosity was on his way to see the crime scene by himself. He had absolutely no idea about the surprise that was just about to fall on him..." _

The book started sucking him in, that's what it seemed at least. He tried to fight back out of reflex, to close the book in his hands, but it was too late. He felt like falling, falling forever...

Of course it wasn't forever. He landed on something not quite soft but not quite hard either. He opened his eyes and stared into a surprised pair of eyes, that soon looked ready to kill him.

He got off the person as fast as he could, tripping over his own feet in the process. It was a miracle that he stood on his own feet only a minute later.

"I'm so sorry! I mean, not that it was my fault, but it wasn't your fault either and- Damn!" He looked around himself taking in the scenery with wide eyes, before pointing ahead of himself. "Everything's black and white!" He stared at his own hand frightened, then looked down at his body. "I'm black and white too! Shit, this is _so_ not normal. Things like this DON'T HAPPEN!"

TBC….

Author Notes:

Just tell me what you think. I don't appreciate flames, but if you think I deserve them, then whatever, go and write me one. I want lots and lots of reviews. Still, remember one thing... I'm more used to writing fanfiction about digimon, and this just happens to be my first Gundam Wing fic. The characters are half OOC, I know. It's the point. I wanted to write them into the form they're in my head. I'm sorry if this little fic offends anyone, it really wasn't the point. All of these characters are fictional of course.


	2. And the sky was grey

Author Notes:_ Oh! I can't even begin to discribe how happy I am for the reviews I got! I feel more than flattered that people actually liked this little fic of mine. So, I'm back with another chapter, that's still dedicated to Manami-chan. Read and enjoy!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 2: _And the sky was grey..._

The victim of his unintended assault got up ignoring the hesitantly offered helping hand. Duo stared at him pulling his hand back. He was the guy from the picture! All cool and mighty. "Um ...who are you?"

"Hn." Duo was a little taken a back by the rudeness of the man. Then he took his mission-pose. So, the guy was a hard case, huh? He was a professional in getting people to talk. He had had similar cases in his past, in all the places he had been in, from the mad house to the private school he went to with old Howie's money. Honestly, some people needed to be hit with a verbal hammer before they opened up.

"Well, that's a pretty name", he smiled his hundred watt smile. "Is it your first name or your last name?" He gave the man a quick once over. "I've heard that in Asia they actually say their last name first and their first names last. Maybe it has something to do with the way they're upside down? You look a bit Japanese, you know. I'm normally pretty great in getting the first impression right." The reserved an unreadable look from the man.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The understatement of the century! "I kinda assume you _do_ speak English, 'cause you understand what I'm saying. That's what I hope at least. I did spend two years in high school trying to learn Japanese and French, but it's really not my forte. Languages, I mean. Hey, you don't mind me talking, do you? And by the way, where are we going?"

Duo realized they were walking. Yes, he_ was_ a bit slow, but it's forgivable. It's not every day you get sucked into a book to meet this super-cool hero-like guy.

"Hn", was all he got. Damn, this guy was harder than he had thought. So, next to the extra difficult-case treatment. He smiled. No one could stop him from smiling. A silent person was always a great distraction. Only, he couldn't be distracted this time.

"You know... I think I get it now", he murmured. "That guy, Monroe Vasquez. Everybody said he got into trouble a lot before he went missing. I bet he got sucked into this book too. My buddy told me that he was a real pain in the ass, being so goody-goody all the time. 'No violence' and 'it's pathetic to revenge when somebody hurts you'. Like I said: Pain in the ass, always correcting people." He looked up into the sky. It was depressing. All gray.

"This is a detective story, right? So he did something to piss off somebody and got shot. That's why there was no blood around the body. He died here and got kicked out. No one heard the shot either, so it all fits. I mean, you have a dead silent library. Even with a silencer it's impossible to be completely soundless, when you shoot somebody, right?" He fiddled with his braid.

"But how do I get back to tell them about this? And if I get back _will_ I tell them? 'Oh, haha. Yeah, officer, I think he got sucked into a book. Yes, the book I kinda took from him. I think he was shot inside it and then he was kicked out.' Yeah, right. Who'd listen to a bloody orphan anyway... 'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kid. Why don't you go and play with the other kids and let us police do our job.' God, I hate them... And the only cool thing in this shit is a mute guy who hates me. I hate being black and white. I'm so much better with colors... I mean, I have _violet_ _eyes_! Who on earth can compliment them in a _black and white book_! "

"Do you ever shut up?" Duo froze in the middle of a step and turned his eyes to the man. 'My God', he thought, fascinated. 'He speaks! Another victory!'

"Do you want me to shut up?" His eyes were sparkling.

"Hn." Duo focused a blank stare at the man, waiting... waiting... "...who're you anyway?" YES! A toast to the winner!

"I'm nobody until you tell me your name. I asked first, mister."

"Heero. Heero Yuy." Duo stared at him for a nano-second.

"He did write himself in the book as a lead character! I bet you're 'The Hero'." It was Heero's turn to stare blankly at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I tell you no lies! That's me in a nut shell." He made a victory sign. Heero snorted.

"Hn." The man started walking again. Duo hurried to catch him up.

"The last part was great, wasn't it? I'll make you one too, when I get to know you better. We don't want you to always seem this quiet and hostile, now do we?"

"...You don't ever shut up." Duo giggled coyly.

"Nope, unless I have a very good reason to. But damn, Heero, you're not a private detective or something, are you? 'Cause if you're stalking someone, I can shut up. Just tell me to."

"Shut up."

Duo fell silent on the outside but his eyes were loud. _Too_ _loud_ for Heero. Who the fuck was this boy? He fell from the clear sky and begun talking nonsense about books and crime scenes. Unless it was some kind of code he wasn't reading into. Which meant the boy was with the wrong person. Then again, Duo didn't seem like one from the gangs. Treize would've had him killed for talking too much already.

Why on earth hadn't he told the boy to buzz off already? It wasn't his business to help lost people. Or people in trouble. Or associate with people at all. It wasn't written in his character.

Wait a minute... A book. A dead guy. A crime scene. It couldn't be... He stopped to observe the boy, for once really looking at him. Who on earth kept their hair that long anyway if they were a guy?

"What book?" Duo stared at him for a second before getting the question.

"'_The Hero'_, written by Heero Yuy. That's you isn't it? Well, not the writer, but the name is the same isn't it?"

Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. Heero groaned pitifully. Months ago his psychiatrist had instructed him to write a book, when his wife had started to complain about his 'lack of emotion and poor social skills'. Honestly, he had always been the same - even when she decided to marry him. Why complain about something that never was there? Anyway, he had received a pen and a blank book, in which he had started writing a detective story.

After a month of careful back ground work and setting of the plot the book had sucked him into it, pushing him into the role of the lead character, that was him, and wasn't him. He had accepted it. The life here had been harder, but freer than in the real world. He didn't have a nagging wife in here, he could give the cold shoulder to all the women who got too interested of him.

But now, the plot had suddenly been changed. Somebody else had been sucked into the book! And, this somebody said that there had been another one too, earlier, who had been shot by the characters he had written! Damn...

He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and stared hard into those wide eyes. "If anyone asks, you know nothing about the Falcon. You know nothing and you don't use the words 'bird', 'baby' and 'business' in the same sentence, ever."

Duo deadpanned. A whole flow of words from the person whose favorite word seemed to be 'hn', and he didn't like one bit what it sounded like.

"Why?" he insisted with narrowed eyes. Why on earth would he use those three words in any sentence? Though, now that he'd been told not to do so, he had an irresistible yearn to do so, just to irritate this man.

"You'll get in trouble. You don't want to get in trouble here." Heero was dead serious. Duo grinned hesitantly.

"So I shouldn't say 'This is business, baby, and the birds are singing that you've been a bad girl'?"

Heero slapped a hand on his mouth. He didn't like the idea of this lively young man dying because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"I hope for your sake that no one heard you just now." Duo squirmed in his hold. "Can you keep your mouth shut?" The boy nodded many times with tears in his eyes. He couldn't breathe. "Sure?" More frantic nodding. "Hn." Heero let him go and he fell on his knees, gasping to breathe.

"That was _rude_, man!" Duo protested. "There was no one around, damnit!"

"There's _always_ someone around in this book." Heero tugged him up and got lost into his thoughts. The boy was so light. With his long hair and wild bangs he even looked like a girl. Big-eyed, pretty girl.

Duo felt uneasy under that look.

"Um ...Heero?" he waved a hand in front of those far-away eyes. "Heero, you can let go now. I get it, I really do." The man pulled his hands back like Duo had burned him. What the fuck was wrong with him! To pace out like that!

"How old are you?" he asked monotonously. Duo blinked and cocked his head to one side.

"Seventeen." Damn... Underage too... "Yeah, I know I look like a girl with the braid and all. Just can't bring myself to cut it. It's been with me my whole life, you know." It was Heero's turn to blink. "No, you didn't say it out loud. It's just that look in your eyes." 'Like you were really hungry or something...' Duo shuddered. 'Heero buddy, you're scaring me...'

Duo turned his eyes back on to the ground. He thought back to the happenings earlier that day. He shouldn't have been so hard on Hilde. The girl had been right after all. It had just been his own damn pride that had come in the way of listening to his best friend...

There had to be another way out of the book than by dying. It was like he was in a nightmare or something...

**-----in the real world-----**

Hilde rang Howard Swiper's door bell. She had to talk to Duo. She didn't want to go to sleep with her best friend still angry at her. The door opened a minute later revealing the smiling face of the nice old man who had adopted Duo.

"Hilde! This is a nice surprise. The little punk is in the upstairs." He moved out of her way, winking at her before going back to the living room. Hilde rolled her blue eyes. Howard was so sure she was dating Duo, even after they had both said they weren't dating. Old people were so hard to convince...

She took off her shoes and stalked up the stairs. When she got to Duo's door she listened for a while. Nothing.

"Duo?" she called for him. No answer. "Come_ on_, are you _still_ mad at me? Or are you sleeping? Howie wouldn't lie to me and he said you're in there. Duo!" She pushed the door open and stepped into the organized chaos that was Duo's room. It was empty.

Hilde frowned and walked to the closet. Duo wasn't there either, hiding from her like he had done years ago. It made her worried. Checking all upstairs and after not seeing a sign of him she returned to his room, biting her lip. There had to be some clue...

She saw the book on the bed. It was the source of all evil between Duo and her. She picked it up.

Noting the same things Duo had done three hours earlier she opened the book to page it through. Knowing Duo, he could be somewhere, playing a character in the book.

Wait a minute. The book was half empty! Had Duo noticed this, or had he just started reading it without noticing it wasn't even ready yet? And the text...

"How the fuck is this possible", she mumbled to her self sitting down on the bed. The book was actually ...writing itself! She followed the appearing text with her eyes out of curiosity.

_"You would think that helping this strangely appealing stranger was the last thing in Heero Yuy's usually cold and logical mind, but he found out to his unwelcome surprise that he couldn't stop thinking about him. Under that ever-changing chatter and unwavering smile the boy had to be frightened. Because no, he didn't think Maxwell had anywhere to go. It was his duty as a citizen of Stonebridge Town to take care of the kid..."_

Hilde blinked. Maxwell?

_"...upon his sudden arrival, the lonely hero hoped, that the bad guys had yet to find out about him. Alone in the streets Maxwell would only gain unwanted attention with his girlish looks and the long braid that kept dancing around him as he walked..."_

"Fuck! Like, no way!You got yourself into a freaking _book,_ Duo! You _idiot!_ And now I'm supposed to get you out, right? Seriously, Duo, you must be the worst idiot in the whole world!"

**-----in the book-----**

"Heero..." Duo whispered agitatedly, following the man.

"Hn?" He bit his lip hesitantly.

"You're looking at me that way again." The man stopped abruptly.

"Like what?" Duo swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Like... you haven't had a hamburger in ages... Or anything else for that matter-"

Suddenly he was pushed hard against a wall with Heero's body grinding tightly against him. He couldn't move, couldn't scream... He just had no air left in his lungs. "He-Heero, what are you-" Lips cut his words, pressing roughly against his. Heero was just too strong, Duo couldn't do anything... It scared him, this new side of Heero...

And then the pressure was gone and Duo was left gasping for air once more, feeling helpless and violated.

"I'm not into guys, Duo Maxwell", Heero grunted out. "And certainly not into boys like you."

Duo's eyes widened. What was it with this guy? He said something and did completely the opposite thing. Well, if Heero was weird like that ...it wasn't his problem to deal with.

"So..." He started, choking into the lump in his throat. He cleared his voice and tried again. "So, where are we going?" He paused and grinned suddenly. "I asked that already, didn't I?"

"Yes." Heero started walking again. Duo had to run couple of steps to keep up.

"And...? What did you answer?" Heero glanced at him, smirking darkly.

"I didn't."

TBC…….

Author Notes:

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed to my fic _again_. It was such a nice surprise, not many people have done that. And second, I want lots and lots of reviews to this chapter too! I'm getting addicted in reading them!


	3. Home, far away

Author notes:

_This is still all dedicated to my beautiful and gold-hearted beta-reader and friend Manami-chan!  
I don't expect to get any money with this, because I don't own Gundam Wing, but if you want to send me some, who am I to stop you! Haha, just kidding. I made no money with this!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 3: Home, far away...

Hilde sat on the floor in her room. She had had to mimic Duo's voice to get him a permission to stay the night over at her house. She fingered her phone in one and the books in the other hand. After hesitating for ten minutes she dialed a familiar number. A cheery voice answered immediately, making her jump. She had expected a little longer waiting!

"Hello! It's DeeDee in the Ding Dong-land How can I help you?"

"Um... Hilde here. Ever heard of books that suck people in them?" Dee Dee probably wasn't the best person to be asking these things from...

"Nope. Is it some kind of modern technology achievement?" Yes, Dee Dee _wasn't_ the right person to be talking about this... Hilde sighed deep. She hated talking to Dee Dee. There's was probably no one as boy-crazy girl in the whole America!

"Anyway... PLEASE HELP ME GET DUO OUT OF THIS BOOK! He's in major trouble and you're normally the _last _person I would _ever_ talk to about this but everyone else is reading to the exams and I know you're not... Please help me?"

"In what?"

"Getting Duo out of this book."

"What book?"

"The book he got sucked into! Did you listen at all!"

"How'd he get into _a book?_ I mean, I understand a new house and all, but _a book?_ Nuh-huh! Who'd want to live in a book anyway?"

"It's not like he went in it _willingly!_ Dee Dee, please. I told you. The book sucked him in and I need help trying to figure out how to get him out!"

"I don't know much about books, try Minni. She writes them, or something."

"Minni! Oh, come on, Dee Dee! She lives like, half across the world! You think I'm made of money, or something!" Hilde wanted to rip her hair out. "Please, Dee, You gotta figure out something!"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm in a beauty center now. Call Minni." The phone went dead.

"This is just so great", Hilde hit her head to the floor. "You're freakin' paying my phone bill, Duo Maxwell! Oh yes, you are, damnit!"

She dialed a phone number she hardly used. After waiting for a while longer than with Dee Dee, a tired girl's voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Minni, this is Hilde. Hilde Schbeiker."

"Yeah."

"Um ...you remember Duo, right? The boy with the braid?"

"Yeah."

"Would you believe he got sucked into a book?"

"uh ...yeah?"

"He did! And this other guy was killed in that book and only then his body got out. I don't want my best friend to die! How can I get him out?"

"...Hnh..."

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah." There was a pause and Hilde thought she heard a yawn in the other end. "...Sorry about that. I was sleeping when you called. Do you realize it's four a.m.? I'm a bit stuck in my head."

"It is? Oops, sorry! But I didn't think and Duo needs help and-"

"Have you tried writing him out?" Hilde could hear Minni was trying to concentrate. She was immediately ready to forgive Minni the horrible English and the phone bill.

"Um ...nope?"

"Try it." A new pause. "Goodnight. I have ...two hours to sleep still."

"Why didn't I figure that out?" Hilde frowned.

"It's all ...about brains, baby. Bye." Minni hang up.

Hilde felt bad about waking her up, but it all was wiped out of her mind when she read the lines that had just appeared to the last page of the book:

_"Heero was so concentrated with his new companion that he was forgetting to look around him. Right in front of them, around the corner jumped a man with a gun, taking aim on the young boy in his company. Strangers weren't all that wanted in the Stonebridge Town now days."_

"Oh no! I gotta do something!" Her brain, however, seemed to be locked. She twirled a pen in her hand, trying hard to decide what to write. "Aah... What do I do, what _do I do!"_ She wrote the first thing that came into her mind.

_"However, the bad guy couldn't possibly be prepared for the piano, that suddenly came crashing down from the sky, knocking him down."_

Hilde crossed her fingers and prayed. Then the book took the words she had written and added them to the story. She whooped and got onto thinking the next thing she should write.

_Authors notes:  
_More reviews please! I'm really grateful for the last ones, and the reviews really help me in improving my writing. Thanks, guys! To you who wanted to know about the other guys and when they're gonna make their appearance... Zechs is coming up in the next chapter! Oh joy! And the others are coming too, be patient. That's all!

Minni, over and out.


	4. This little kitten is mine

_So, I'm gonna take off where I left last time. It bothered me to no end. How do you react to a flying piano coming from nowhere? It was a real pain in the… Anyway! Here we go. By the way, has anyone noticed how much Bankotsu in InuYasha looks like Duo? I did! It's incredible! Like he's 'the bad Duo', or 'the evil Duo'. Ha! So enjoy whatever I wrote! _

The Prince, The Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 4: _"This little kitten is mine"  
_  
"Kyaaaaah! Where did that come from!" Duo jumped as far back as he could as a piano crashed down only few feet away from him.

Heero was looking awed too. It was weird. The piano didn't belong to the plot. When he had seen the man with a gun it had already been too late for him to do anything. Duo hadn't seen him, it had all happened too fast. The piano had come crashing down from the sky. It was comical. If Heero had been the type, he might've been cracking down with laughter.

But Heero wasn't like that. Actually, he was already thinking about the guy who had been unlucky enough to have the piano crash on top of him. The assassination had been targeted to Duo, so the Stonebridge Town's underground mafia had finally woken up to the knowledge that Duo was in town. In the worst case they already knew about Duo's reckless words...

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Heero froze. Oh no. Not _him_... He turned around fast to get Duo behind him, but not fast enough. The man talking had already pulled Duo against him and seemed to enjoy the way he squirmed to get away.

"What a cute new girlfriend you have, Heero Yuy." Duo had enough. He stopped squirming to glare at the person holding him. Who was a girl? Certainly not him.

"Who are you calling a girl, _jerk?_" he growled. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

The man holding him just laughed as did the two guys behind him. Heero could only watch as the man kissed forcefully the boy in his hold. First he thought Duo would pass out, but then the bastard pushed him away from him, holding a hand before his mouth. Heero saw blood in his fingers.

"You little _bitch!_ I'll show you who you can bite and who not!"

Now Heero remembered his name: Zechs Merquise, the son of Minister Darlian, whose company was the most corrupt in the town.

He grabbed Duo's arm, pulling him up and into his arms. The ground seemed to have hit the air out of the boy's lungs.

"Come on, Merquise", he said pointedly. Duo tried to pull away half heartedly. "Be gentle. The little one's shocked." He stroked Duo's hair absently. "Normally this one's a true kitten, aren't you, baby?"

He looked into the boy's eyes with an unreadable look. The eye contact lasted only for a while before Duo literally gave up and leaned into his embrace tiredly. "You okay, Duo?" No answer. He picked him up. "Sorry to break it to you like this, but this little kitten is mine."

Heero stared hard into the blonde's eyes and slowly the man backed off.

"Sure she is, Yuy", he sneered. "Just see for how long. I know chicks like her. They like to be owned by everyone."

Zechs left them with a smirk. Heero gritted his teeth. He had to get Duo to a safe place where it would be hard to find him. But first...

**-----in the real world-----  
**  
"Minni, it's not working!" Hilde practically screamed to the phone. "All my pens work fine when I check them, but when I try writing him out they stop working! What can I do!"

There was a half a minute silence, before the Finnish girl answered calmly:

"Oh, well... I kinda was expecting this. It would've been too easy to just write him out." Hilde dead panned.

"You knew it wouldn't work? But… WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO DO IT THEN!" She hung her head disappointedly. "There's already been an almost-rape case, and there's two gorgeous guys after his virginity. Can't we do something, Minni? We can't let this just happen!"

She let out a choked sob. "They think he's a girl. I knew he should've cut that braid long ago... The only one who seems decent in there is Heero Yuy, and even I can't-"

"If you start crying we can't do anything." What a cruel thing to say! And who said she was crying!

She angrily wiped away her tears. What kind of person _was_ Minni? She seemed so nice last summer! "Take Heero Yuy for example. I know I've read about him. He disappeared ten years ago, leaving a wife behind him. They said he's dead, but because they don't have a body they can't really announce him as dead, can they?" Hilde frowned.

"Um... Minni, remember our little problem here?"

"YES! _Idiot,_ do you think I'm not _trying_ to help you out! _God damnit, _I'm skipping school for you and you don't even _listen_ to me!"

"...Sorry?" Hilde sighed. Maybe Minni would be able to figure out something... "So what were you getting to?" She heard the girl sigh in the other end.

"Heero Yuy. He's disappeared. You guys find a book that sucks people in and in that book is a man called Heero Yuy. Please, am I the only one who uses _brains_ in this world!"

"Calm down! I just thought I'd leave the thinking to you 'cause you're a know-it-all and I'm not!"

"I'm not a know-it-all. If I was don't you think I'd already have told you how to get him out? Anyway, the book let's you write nonsense to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess... I did drop a piano in this bad guy's head..." Minni laughed at her.

"That's ...original. Um ...well, if it won't let you write him out, you can do things that have directly nothing to do with the plot. Guide him out. Every plot has an ending, right? Wouldn't it be logical if the book would let them out in the end?"

"Yeah... but how do I do that? And what's the ending?" There was a new pause.

"How would I know? I told you. I'm not a know-it-all."

"You sure sound like one."

"It's all in your head, Hilde. I'll look and see what I can find in the internet. You use your movie knowledge and keep Duo out of trouble."

"I... I try..." Hilde was swallowing her tears already.

"Oh, Hilde, baby... You'll do fine. Duo counts on you."

"Thanks, Minni", Hilde chuckled a little. "Bye."

"Bye bye." Hilde bit her lip and looked at the book as a challenge. She took a pen to her hand and opened the book again. "Okay, here we go. Hold on to your hat, Duo."

_Author Notes:  
_I love writing Hilde's stuff. It's so easy wondering what it'd be like to be a complete outsider and still have such a responcibility... And you lot probably guessed already, Minni's me! I'm a little weird so mind me not!

AND! Thanks for every single lovely review I got! I love reading them!

Minni


	5. He's nothing like Heero

_First I want to apologise this long break in my editing…. And then I'd like to welcome you all back to read the next chapter of my wonderful fic. It wouldn't exist without Manami-chan, my fabulous beta and it wouldn't be here for you to read without you guys, so thank you from the bottom of my little heart for all the lovely reviews I received. I have read them all and I hope to stand to your expectations._

_In this chapter our beloved Trowa makes his first appearance, so please welcome him with open hearts._

_All said, now let's begin…_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 5: _He's nothing like Heero..._

Duo was confused. Duo was feeling violated. Two guys, within two hours, both forcing kisses on him. _And he wasn't even gay! _He glanced at the man who was still carrying him. Heero had gone back to the 'hn' after they had encountered those men.

Was this how it was going to be? He'd get raped and killed and found by the book in the real world just like Monroe Vasquez.

People had been talking about how Vasquez hadn't been to school lately. No one had known where he was. even the police had been there to talk to people who might know where the older boy had disappeared to. Duo had heard about it from Jenny, one of his older friends.

Duo frowned. So, how long had the book been lying there on the floor before the body had appeared next to it? A whole week? How long would he be missing before his body would do the same?

Fingers snapped in front of his face, startling him from his stupor. Heero set him down on his feet.

"Are we there, wherever, yet?"

The man nodded, leaving him to stand there, shivering in the cold, when he walked up to the door to knock. Three times, Duo noted with hazy thoughts. Heero knocked three times in a weird rhythm, waited, and repeated it. Duo leaned on a sign that read "Private Detective Trowa Barton" tiredly. He read the words but didn't think about them. Not really. He was way too tired to care where he was taken.

The door opened to reveal a man in a weird Sherlock Holmes outfit. Not that it didn't look good on him. Duo noted his weird hair style and was glad that he yawned just then, otherwise he'd have giggled.

The detective gestured them to come in and looked from side to side before closing the door behind them.

"Heero, I didn't expect you tonight. Did you find anything new about the Falcon?" The man's voice was nice and soft. It was all Duo had time to notice before he literally blacked out.

"So, Heero, who is this?" Trowa caught the girl as she fell out of reflex. Damn, she was light. "I didn't think of you as a ladies man-type of a guy."

"He's not a girl", Heero grunted before taking Duo from Trowa, scooping the light body into his arms once more. "Room?" Trowa shrugged.

"I'll show you." He was actually very surprised. Heero Yuy didn't usually care for anyone. Why had he brought this ...boy home? And he seemed to sincerely care for the little guy. "You didn't answer my question. Who is he?"

"Duo Maxwell. He fell on me in the North Square."

"Fell on you?"

"Up from the sky, like a freaking sky diver." Heero frowned.

Trowa thought for a while, but gave into his curiosity then.

"Heero, what's a sky diver?" He had never heard the word. Heero stopped and his frown deepened.

"A person who jumps from an airplane and shoots his parachute in the last possible moment after miles of diving down freely. Some people do it for leisure. It's a very new thing." Trowa nodded and motioned for Heero to bring the boy into the room.

"I believe you..." He had never even heard of sky diving. It sounded reckless... "What is he like then? Any particular reasons you like him? He looks young."

"He's loud and annoying, that's what he's like. He's seventeen."

Heero tucked Duo carefully to bed, trying not to think of the strange feeling he got when he looked at the sleeping boy's face.

"Underage? Heero, that's not wise. It's still illegal to screw a kid under eighteen." Heero choked and whipped around to glare at him.

"I do_not_ screw him!" He clenched his fists. "I'm not like that! The kid just freakin' needed help!"

Trowa chuckled. Heero seemed to really be on an edge. He never talked this much! They had been some sort of friends forever and Heero never lowered his guard, even around him. It was an obvious sign that this kid was special.

"When have you ever cared about that? You never bring stray cats home, Heero. What's so special about this one?"

Heero sighed and stood up from the bed side casting one last glance at the kid before pushing Trowa out of the room with him.

"He attracted unwanted attention, Trowa. Had I not been there he would've been forced to go with that bastard Merquise and you know what he's like with the new ones. He thought Duo was a girl, but it wouldn't have really mattered to him. Treize's lapdog."

"You care about him", Trowa chuckled. "That's for sure. How does he feel?" Heero frowned, before sighing.

"About me? I don't know. But he's damn scared all together. Like a cornered kitten. He's not used to places like this."

"You didn't force it on him?" With a dry laugh Heero shrugged.

"Hn." It wasn't any of Trowa's business.

BRAKE

Duo woke up the next morning in a warm bed. He didn't dare to open his eyes, everything felt so nice. What a weird dream he's had... The upper-class man, Monroe Vasquez, had been found dead in a library and he'd somehow been dragged into a book... "Wow..." he sighed contentedly. "I never had such a vivid dream before."

Any second now Hilde would call and scold him for sleeping late. She was such a mother hen sometimes…

"What kind of dream?"

The sudden male voice startled him, making him jump up, tangle to his sheets and fall off the bed. He sat up immediately, holding the spot in his head that he had hit to the floor.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he whimpered his eyes watering. Even the tears did nothing to lessen the force of his glare. "Why'd ya do that for! Now I'm gonna have a _huge_ bump in my head and do you have _any_ idea how much it _hurts_ when you have a three feet long braid!"

It was only after the man started laughing that Duo realized that he didn't recognize his voice. Hell, he didn't recognize the room! He wasn't home!

He crawled up to his feet and trembling slightly he stared at the man, moving to get the bed between them.

Trowa could see the rising panic in the boy. Yes, now that he was awake and really thought about it, the kid really looked more of a boy than a girl. He could still however understand the mistake he had made.

"Heero's out right now, but he'll be back soon enough. You really don't have to worry about-"

"Heero?" The boy's voice trembled slightly. "Heero Yuy?" Then, suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"DAMN! So, I'm really not home, huh?" He looked at his hands and seemed ready to cry. "Everything's still black and white... It wasn't a dream after all..."

Trowa settled in waiting. It seemed to be the right thing to do, since after two minutes of rambling the boy cast a curious glance at him.

"Um ...you don't mind me asking who the hell are you? I mean, I don't know who you are and I'd be more than glad to find out who's watching me when I make a total fool out of myself."

Trowa just smiled and offered his hand at him.

"My name is Trowa Barton. I actually own this house, Heero just lives here, every once in a while."

Slowly a wide, dazzling smile appeared on the boy's face and he took Trowa's hand over the bed.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I tell you no lies. That's me in a- hey! Are you laughing at me?"

Sure, Trowa was laughing. He just couldn't find a single thing in common with Heero and this boy.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, really. Just a thought." Duo grinned.

"Hope you were thinking about me. It's always nice to make people laugh, don't you think? Anyway, that was me in a nut shell." Duo looked up to him in awe. "Gee, you're cool. Just like him, but in a different way. You're nice. He's ...I don't really what he is yet!"

The boy had that wondering look on his face that made him just way too cute. "He doesn't talk much, but I can live with that. I talk too much, so it fills the gaps he leaves pretty nicely, don't you think? You know... you'd think he's always so quiet and that 'hn'? It must drive people crazy. I don't mind. It's not so bad after a while. I could really start liking this guy. Too bad he doesn't like me all  
that much. I wonder why he isn't bored already, with so little to say all the time. Though, he did save me, I guess, so I owe him one now..."

Trowa shook his head amusedly. Heero had no idea what he was into. Suddenly he couldn't care less about Duo's age or the law. If Heero wanted this boy, he could keep him, as long as Duo wasn't against it.

It would do good for Heero, to open up a little. He wanted more information about this Duo Maxwell, just to make sure what kind of kid he actually was.

"You think I could use a shower?" When had Duo got to...? Trowa half ran to keep up with him. "And what about clothes? You think I could lend yours? You look thin enough."

"I see what I can find." What else could he possibly say? He had promised to take care of the kid as long as Heero was out. "The bathroom is here."

_Author notes:_

This is a sort of filler chapter, so don't mind it being a little short/fast. I still appreciate reviews, so let them rain on me! .


	6. Duo, shut up

_Hello again! I'm back this soon with another filler. No new characters and some more Heero's inner turmoil about Duo, and some Duo's inner turmoil too. _

_Hope you all like!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 6: _Duo, shut up._

Heero paused at the door. Did he really want to take responsibility for another human being? He had never wanted to keep any person safe just because he felt like it. If it was in the deal, then it was okay, but like this...?

He had never truly cared about anyone, not even his wife. Then again ...he had hated his wife. He wondered why on earth had he written Relena's twin being into this story...

Maybe Duo was already awake? Heero hung his head a bit. Maybe the boy would be angry at him for leaving him into a strange place alone. It was raining. Gallons of ice cold water fell on him from the sky. He wondered why he was hesitating to step into a warm house...

Trowa opened the door for him and he slipped in. He was dripping water and Trowa wrinkled his nose.

"Your little kitten has awakened", the detective informed him bluntly. "He has the most interesting personality. Charming, I'd even say." Then as an after thought: "And I like his smile."

'So do I...' Heero kicked himself mentally for thinking such a thing.

"Where is he?" he grunted taking off his drenched through coat and hanging it to the hanger. He did the same for his hat. Trowa grinned devilishly.

"In a shower. Do you wish to join him, Heero?"

There it was, that look he had been hunting for. That almost blush! Heero never blushed and now he had done it twice already.

"No", was all he got.

"No what?" a third voice brought them out of their privacy. Turning around they saw Duo, with his long hair down and dripping water, much like Heero's, wearing Trowa's pants that barely held up on his waist and were folded in the punts. He was drying his hair with a white towel and had no shirt on. Right then, there was nothing girly in him.

Duo saw that look in Heero's eyes again. It brought the earlier fear into his mind, the one of being eaten alive very soon. In a way, he found, it flattered him also. Then he blushed, looking down embarrassed.

"He-Heero, you're back", was all he could think to say.

He was an idiot, walking around in someone else's house like this. He was mad at himself. What did they think of him, walking around here without a shirt? It was more than impolite. He wasn't home! So, he did the only thing he could think of, and threw the towel on Heero's face, blocking that look.

"That'll do. You're dripping on the carpet. I don't think the miss of the house will be pleased."

Maybe if he acted like it was nothing the others would too? He wasn't going to keep fearing everything. He didn't like the feeling of being cornered.

"Oh, and I want to talk to you, Heero", he continued. "About... well, firstly WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" He flinched at his own demanding tone, but didn't stop.

"Do you have ANY idea what it's like to wake up in a weird place you've never seen before! It's scary! I could've got a heart attack! I thought I had been kidnapped again, 'cause that's happened before, and I just can't handle any more surprises right now..."

God, he hated it, when he got all emotional and tears ran down his cheeks without him being able to do anything about it.

Trowa opened his mouth to say something, he had no idea what, but closed it again when Heero moved forward to give the boy an awkward hug. He wondered.

Why did the tears in the eyes of the particular boy affect Heero so much? Heero, who didn't bat an eye when he shot his gun at people. Heero, who never felt guilty for making people sad or mad.

Heero sighed again. Damn, the boy was so light. Like a bird or something. And his skin was damp from the shower. It felt soft under his hands. Heero's thoughts had never been a bigger mess. Duo smelled good, and his hair... it was so damn long...

"I had to make sure of something. If I could've been here I would've. I'm ...sorry." Trowa's face was funny, too bad neither of the two noticed it.

Duo sighed deep.

"It's okay... I wasn't mad, just a little disoriented. Sorry I yelled, it's not like I'm your responsibility or anything... You got me here for a night and I really shouldn't be expecting anything else. I was just in the need of a friendly face and you're the only one I know in here and now you're making me all wet, but it really doesn't matter because I'm wet already and I like hugging people and-"

"Duo."

"Yeah?" It wasn't as if Duo's thoughts were in any better shape.

"Shut up."

Duo did shut up, for a few minutes, before jumping up and pulling Heero up too with an effort and a grin plastered to his elfin face.

"You gotta get dry clothes on you, Heero buddy, and while you're doing that I'm going to look for a shirt that ain't too big for me, if that's okay mister." He shot a look at Trowa who shrugged. "Then we eat before I'm out. I can't bunk here for free, 'cause it's not morally right. Father Maxwell said that I should never take anything for granted, so when I get some money, I'll be paying for last night and the food I'm gonna eat. You don't have to worry about that. I really don't wanna bother anyone and-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Heero groaned. "You're staying with me."

"But-" he tried again, but Heero interrupted him once again:

"Shut up."

Heero stood up. He was terrified, suddenly, that Duo would leave and never look back. First of all, the reason Duo was in this book was because he had written it. Secondly, there was a bunch of bad guys hunting Duo. Bad guys he had made. Everyone looking for a treasure he had created and thinking that he knew more than anyone else of it. That's why they were all hunting Duo, because Duo had been seen with him.

"You know..." Duo murmured looking up with a hard look in his usually soft eyes. "I'd really like to know what makes you think you can boss me around."

This was where Trowa jumped in.

"You need a job?" he said grinning widely. "Fine, I'll have one for you! I've been looking a good secretary for ages, and you look like you could be a GREAT secretary."

He cringed at his tone behind his never changing grin. When ever had anyone seen acting this stupid? Christ, Heero would have to really appreciate this!

"I'm not buying that, mister", the boy glared at him. He sighed. The things you did for your best friend...

"Alright! I confess!" he cried out dramatically. "I'm only doing this because Heero likes you so much! There is nothing I wouldn't do to help my best friend with his love life. So,_ please,_ Duo! Stay, and be my secretary. I'll give you the short skirts and glasses and all."

He crossed his hands, and added as an after thought: "Or well, my sister will."

Duo seemed to be very close to cracking and Heero... Oops, Heero hadn't liked what he'd said just now, had he?

"Omae o korosu", the man growled. This is when Duo cracked.

"I know what that meant...!" he giggled. "Oh, Heero you can't kill him. He's only doing it for your good."

"If I want to kill him, I will!" Heero announced.

"Yeah, sure you will, buddy." Duo calmed himself down with an effort. "No mini skirts, no glasses, no degrading things, food wage and a place to stay."

"You're a demanding employee..." Trowa sniffed comically but nodded then. "I expect work from you."

"Sure, boss. I'll work my ass off to please you." Duo paused. "Not literally of course."

_Author notes:_

I went literally crazy writing this one. I _loved_ that part with Trowa going OOC with the job thing, but you understand it later, I think, why he's a bit different than what we're used to. _Everything _will be explained later. I promise! Now I just have to live up to that promise…


	7. Miss Detective

_Ah! What a joy! The sun is shining and the birds are singing and it will be raining in two hours if I read the clowds right… _

_Here I am again, editing another chapter! This is where we find Duo doing the philosophy thing, as one of my friends says, and we find Heero doing the 'I'm really a nice guy'-thing and we meet Trowa's sister! I really, really like Catherine very, very much in the series. She's so cool!_

_So, let's go!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 7: _Miss Detective_

After Duo left the two men in hurry to put something on him, Trowa chuckled lowly.

"He's such a sweet kid", he commented. Heero almost nodded his agreement before catching himself and forcing himself to think about the bad sides in the boy.

"He's too loud and it seems like he'd die if there was a second of silence." Why were they not so bad things now that he said them out loud? There were so many things that confused him in the boy...

"But somehow he got under your defense, Heero", Trowa chuckled again before leaving to make that much talked breakfast, or lunch more likely.

Heero hn-ned. Like hell Duo had done that. Heero just felt responsible, that's all.

BRAKE

Duo let his body fall on the soft bed with a sigh. He felt so out of place here. He missed Hilde, he missed Howard... Hell, he even missed school! This place felt wrong somehow. But he still had no way out...

He had rebraided his hair feeling lost without its comfortable weight after he had pulled a nice warm cotton shirt on him. It was womens' shirt but it fit him, so it didn't matter all that much. It was also comfortably dark. Maybe it was red? or blue? He didn't know. To him it was just weird dark gray shirt. He missed the colors too, maybe more than anything. He promised himself to buy a bright yellow shirt once he'd get back home.

The door clicked shut behind him and he twisted his body on the bed to see who had come in. It was Heero, in dry clothes and a soft look in his eyes.

"That looks better on you than on Catherine", the man told him bluntly after just looking at him for a moment. Duo could just feel that Heero wasn't used to giving compliments, so he smiled.

"Thank you", he said. He closed his eyes tiredly. "Did you mean it, Heero?"

"Hn, the shirt?" Heero came and sat down on his side. He shook his head.

"No, about... me staying with you. Do you really want me to stay? I mean, I seem to annoy you and-" Heero placed a finger on his lips quieting him.

"I meant it, alright."

They were quiet for a while, before Heero moved his hand to touch the boy's cheek. It was so soft... He shook his head slowly to push that thought away. "I'm the reason you're in this mess..." he sighed.

"Heero?" Duo whispered sitting up and looking into Heero's eyes searchingly. Something was bothering the man. Duo himself had no personal experience in handling distraught people but he wanted to help Heero. He needed to help Heero.

"The book... I wrote it."

"Heero... what do you mean by that?"

"I wrote 'The Hero'."

Duo froze for a while before simply just accepting it. It made sense, in a weird way.

"Okay."

"Hn?" Heero looked at him confusedly. Duo wasn't mad? Didn't hate him?

"Okay, I understand." Duo laughed a little. "You thought I'd hate you, right? Well, I don't, be assured." He calmed down. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Heero grinned unsurely. He wasn't used to smiling, unless it was for missionary purposes.

"I should, shouldn't I? You deserve to know."

BRAKE

In the mean while Trowa opened the door to his sister, who enveloped him to a warm hug.

"Trowa! I'm so glad to be home again, little brother. I would've come earlier, but it was raining so bad and my new shoes would've been ruined in the water. I had to wait for a brake in the bad weather." Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Cathy, any news?" The woman laughed as she put her hat next to Heero's.

"Straight to business, huh, little brother?" She laughed again, pleasantly. "Well, I did hear there's someone new in town, someone who has connections to Heero. Some chick. I thought they had all gone crazy, but then Zechs storms in and rages in his calm way about how Heero stole the prettiest girl in the world right from under his nose. You'd never guess he's gay, the way he likes to play with girls. Maybe he's a closet bi-sexual?"

She paused and looked at the wet coat in the hanger. "I was wondering ...that looks like his coat. Is he back yet?"

Trowa shrugged grinning his most annoying 'I know something you don't' -grin.

"Came back last night, with a surprise." Catherine frowned looking at her little brother behind her carefully set curls. He helped her to remove her coat.

"He brought her here?" Trowa grinned again.

"Well, you'll see soon enough", he mused, and added after a pause. "Why spoil a good surprise?"

"Trowaaaaah-" the woman whined childishly but Trowa held his ground.

"Nope."

She glared at him and then, with a flap of her skirt, she was marching up the stairs, wrinkling her little nose when she heard her brother laugh after her. She was about to open the door to her room when she heard quiet voices talking inside.

She got curious, like the miss detective she was, and remained still to hear what they were talking.

"Wow... Well, buddy... I can now officially say you've had some messed up life. Crazy wife, crazy psychiatrist ...crazy dog, but don't you miss the colors? Remember? Violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, red... There's none of them here."

Who was this? Maybe she had heard them wrong, she had no idea what they were talking about.

"I mean... I really wanna go back home. I feel like I'm going insane here."

If she didn't know better, she'd sworn...

"I'm sorry, Duo. I really am. I guess I didn't think about the colors when I was making the book..."

Well, this certainly was Heero ...or was it? Heero Yuy_never_ said sorry._Or_ talked this much...

"Not your fault! If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I mean, who steal a god damn detective book from a fucking crime scene? I'm so stupid! But Heero..."

There was a contemplating silence.

"Everything that happens, happens for a reason, right? I took that from some new-old tv-show, something about a plane crashing and people surviving on some island that has this monster freak and all, haha. Anyway, maybe I'm meant to be here. Maybe my whole life has been aiming to this point, where I'm with ...you."

"...You're underage and I'm-"

"-not like that." Adry chuckle.

"I know, neither am I. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, helping you."

A pause.

"I wanna help you, Heero. Maybe it keeps my sanity intact."

She thought this might be the moment to step in, so she did. She pushed the door open and the sight surprised her, no matter what she had just heard. Heero was sitting on her bed, way too close to a fragile looking girl with a braid longer than she had ever seen on anyone.

Currently she was leaning her head on Heero's chest, facing away from the door but when Catherine burst in she turned to see who it was. She had big light colored eyes and long thick eyelashes. Very pretty, she had to admit to herself. It took her a moment to realize that SHE WAS WEARING HER SHIRT!

Heero stood up and stood almost protectively between his protégé and Catherine, but the girl just pulled him back down and smiled at the woman. As she pulled her long legs up to the mattress, Catherine noted she was wearing her brother's pants. It made her think.

"Damn, you're pretty", was the first thing that came out of Duo's mouth. He tugged his braid from somewhere behind him and started fiddling it's end. He felt nervous under that gaze. In his mind he started thinking that the woman probably would've had brown hair in real life. And with that thought came the thought that the woman looked damn familiar! He just couldn't place her anywhere in his brain.

"You must be ...Catherine, right?"

"How did you know?" she was on her guard, like a dog in its own backyard. The woman couldn't be thinking... _Not again! _

"You came in like you owned this room and you looked at this shirt like you own it, so it was logical to assume you must be Catherine, the one who Heero said to own this shirt." The woman swallowed hard and then walked to him with fast steps. She pressed her hand against his chest, making him blush. Apparently his braid had done it again.

"You're a ...boy?"

TBC…..

_Author Notes:_

Oh my God, this was so fun to write! I had so much fun! Review, people! I love reviews!


	8. An official filler

_I'm back! Um… I got a review, someone saying say hoped I'd write longer chapters... Well, to them, I'm SORRY! This one will be even shorter! This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter, but it came too late for that. Things being the way they were, I intended to drop it out for good, because it's mostly just a conversation between Cathy and Trowa. Then I realized I couldn't do that because there's some stuff in it that would mean I'd have to rewrite three chapters. Ididn'twanna do that..._

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

_An Official filler_

The boy blushed scarlet. Heero choked in the inside remembering Duo reaction to people who thought he was a girl.

"_Obviously_ I'm a boy!" he announced with a glare. "You can't just look at my braid and decide that I'm a girl! I really don't look that much of a girl, it's just the god damn braid!"

Catherine burst into laughter. Her brother would be so dead when she'd get her hands on him!

"Keeps telling that to yourself, boy. Maybe you'll _believe_ in it one day."

She felt embarrassed, and she didn't like it at all. Well, at least the ice was broken between them.

"I don't look like a girl!" Heero groaned.

"Shut up."

The boy did, for a while.

"You don't mind, do you, Cathy?" he then asked adopting her nickname without losing his speed. "The shirt, I mean." She shook her head.

"No, it looks good on you. I actually came here to tell you two that..." she paused, before she felt the scent of Trowa's cooking reach her nose. "...that the lunch is ready, if you'd like to come down."

"Oh, sure!" The boy was up in a flash, but this time it was Heero who pulled him down.

"We'll be down soon", the stoic man said bluntly. "We have things to talk about."

Catherine nodded and made her way to the door. "Oh, and Cathy..." She stopped on her tracks. Had Heero noticed that she had been eavesdropping? Oh, she was so dead now...

"It's better that they think he's a girl as long as possible."

"_NO!_ It's not!" came the waited protest from the boy. Heero didn't seem to care about it.

"He has the upper hand if they think he's a weakling like most of the ladies." She nodded.

"I understand, Heero."

When she was at the door she suddenly remembered a very useful thing. "Oh! " She turned her head. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell, Ma'm!" He grinned widely. "I may run and hide, but I tell you no lies! That's me in a nut shell."

He bowed comically, falling off the bed in the process. She left the two to talk laughing as she closed the door behind her. Turning around, she got face to face with Trowa, who was grinning at her.

At the moment she was in such a good mood that she decided not to kill her brother just yet.

"You were right, little brother", she giggled. "He is a surprise. A nice surprise."

The siblings went downstairs and in the kitchen Catherine went to her business mode, chewing a strand of her hair. It made it easier for her to concentrate.

"So, what do we know about Duo Maxwell?"

"The truth?" Trowa grimaced. "Nothing."

There was a silence before the explosion.

"NOTHING! How can we know nothing about someone!" Yes, she had been in a drama club in her schooltime. Trowa rolled his eyes, thought about it, and rolled them again, to the other direction.

"At first, I've only just met him. Secondly, I've barely got one day to get to know him. Thirdly, I'm merely been observing him till this point." Trowa cut his speech after he realized he was almost repeating himself. Catherine's mouth formed an O.

"He reminds you of_him_ doesn't he? Quatre Raberba Winner, sweet as candy and hard as stone. He left you for a chance to get out of the town."

"Change the subject", Trowa said icily. He didn't want to talk about this, not now, not ever. Catherine found herself obeying.

"So, what have you gathered, 'merely just observing him'?"

There was a silence in which Trowa arranged his thoughts.

"He's a complicated person. He has mood swings worse than yours in your puberty. He also talked something about being kidnapped. If it wasn't because of his looks, then it was probably because he's someone important. I just have to check it from my list of 'lost teenage sons of important people'. He seems to be very ...troupled. Something has happened to him and Heero knows something about it, I'm sure. Why else would he hover around Duo like he's doing."

"Jesus, I don't know, maybe _He's In Love?_" Catherine rolled her eyes. Trowa lifted his finger.

"That's a certainty. Heero _is_ in love with him. But that doesn't explain this sudden weird behavior."

"Heero has always been weird, Trowa." Trowa sighed, giving up trying to convince his sister. She had her mind made up. "Okay, how did Heero meet this boy?" Trowa chuckled at that.

"Apparently he fell on him on the North Square. Got bruises as evidence. It would be a Duo-like way to appear."

"Fell from the sky or jumped from the roof?" Catherine bit her lip.

"Jumping would seem more realistic, don't you think? Though, Heero was talking something about sky diving..."

"What's 'sky diving', Trowa?"

"Never mind. Back to the theory about him jumping off a roof and landing on top of Heero."

"Suicide attempt, then? Maybe it has something to do with what I heard him say." Catherine bit her lip thoughtfully. Trowa lifted an eye brow.

"And that was...?"

"He was talking something about this place making him insane and that he wanted to go home."

"Hmm... Would you think he really _is_ kidnapped?" Trowa frowned. "That _Heero_ kidnapped him? Does it seem possible to you?"

"Well, Heero _has_ taken on many weird missions lately..." The sibling fell in uncomfortable silence.

TBC...

_Author Notes:_

Uh, I really don't like this one. It reminds me of those screwed up-fics I used to write couple of years ago... I'm sorry, people, this is H o r r i b l e. I promise I'll do better next time! And, by the way, it will not come later what they (Duo and Heero) were talking in the room after Cathy left, so I'lltell you guys:theystarted talking about the book, but ended upin a philosophic conversation about the necessity of colours. I have the conversation somewhere, I think...


	9. DoodidiDuo

_So, because the last one was so short, I decided to edit another chapter straight after it. Aren't you guys proud of me? And let the world know Manami-chan is my bestest friend! (Yes, I'm well aware that there's no such word as 'bestest'. It suits the situation!)_

_In this chapter we meet Treize, the infamous criminal boss ofStonebridge__Town. I'm sorry, but you guys just have to wait a bit more until you meet the rest of the gundam boys. And as to the wonderful reviewers... I'm so happy you guys like this fic. And I'm sorry about not letting_ _any information leak. Anyway, I try to live up to your expectations in the future and make sure that all the questions you ask me are answered when the story goes on. Thank you._

_Enjoy, people!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 8: _Doo-di-di-Duo_

Hilde was eating cookies her mother had brought her, while she was sitting on her bad with the book in other and a pen in other hand. She was glad she had had the night time to read the beginning of the book. She was a fast reader, and right now, she blessed her good genes.

She was very impressed by the character of Catherine. She was so brave and fearless, while still maintaining the lady-like behavior. Cathy Barton was slowly becoming her personal hero, while she was waiting for a call from Minni.

_"Without any of the current occupants of the detective office knowing, a dark cloud was already rising at the horizon. A black, newly shining limousine made its way along the shady street leading to the alley the office was located to. Heero and the boy had joined the detective siblings in the brightly lit kitchen after their talk, and after they had all finished eating, Catherine, the blessed woman, stood up to gather their dishes, taking them to the sink with a little help from the boy."_

"You, washing dishes, Duo?" Hilde giggled before biting the head of her pen thoughtfully. "Okay, let's see..."

_"As if lead by a sixth sense her eyes turned to look thoughtfully out of the window. Any of these thoughts, however, couldn't fight against the sight that greeted her."_

"How'd you like that?" Hilde grinned putting down her pen. "Damn, I'm getting better."

After she had noticed she couldn't affect on Duo or the mysterious Heero Yuy, she had focused her effects on the other characters. She had a winner's grin on her face. Welcome the Nobel Prize!

**-----in the book----- **

"My God, here comes the trouble", Cathy set the plate down to the sink. Duo was quickly on her side. "They seem to have the certain interest on you, boy."

"Wow, I've never seen a car that cool! I mean, that's probably bullet proof and all. It's like the president's car, except I guess these are the bad guys. No matter what kinda idiot, the president ain't a bad guy, I hope..."

"That", Heero started coming behind him. "...isn't the president, that's for sure. That", he pointed to the man stepping out of the car surrounded by two big gorillas. "...Is Treize Kushrenada. The worst of the bad guys."

"Why d'ya make him?" Duo asked curiously. Heero just shook his head.

"Hn." (Translate: _"This is not the place to be talking about this."_) Duo was getting good in translating Heero-language.

"Merquise is not there", Trowa noted coming to take a look too, not wanting to be left out. "What did you do to get Treize himself to come after you?"

"I don't know." Duo shrugged.

"Hn", Heero rolled his eyes. "He did what he does best."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ran his mouth."

Cathy bit her lip before getting on the move.

"I see what I can do about the kid, you distract Mister I-Rule-The-Underworld."

BRAKE

"Barton", the newcomer greeted dryly after Trowa opened the door to him. "Yuy", was added when the man's eyes saw him behind Trowa.

"Treize", Trowa bowed a bit. Heero didn't say anything, which was expected, obviously. "What brings you here?"

"Yuy knows it all too well", Treize smiled darkly.

He was a tall and strikingly handsome man, a little under his forties. His dark hair was slicked back with gel and he was dressed neatly in white suit, with a rose in his chest. Heero wondered for a second what color was that rose, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was Duo's words taking an effect on him.

"I'm here to meet that charming new ladyfriend of his."

Trowa chuckled uneasily, leading the man to the livingroom. He glanced at Heero, meeting the usual cool cover. However, he could see the boiling thoughts in his friend's eyes. He let his hand rest calmingly on Heero's shoulder. _Don't do anything,_ his gesture said. Heero almost huffed the hand off. Almost. He wanted to wipe that smile off of Treize's face.

The detective flashed a smile of some kind towards the crime boss.

"She should be down in few minutes. You know ladies, the second my sister arrived on her weekly call they closed themselves into her room. Catherine probably drags her down with her. She'd never let a guest wait too long."

As if on a cue there was noises coming from upstairs.

"If you say a word I'm gonna strangle you no matter who you are!" Duo whined. "This isn't me! I was more than happy in your brother's clothes."

"Oh, quit whining, Duo. You look absolutely gorgeous." Cathy giggled.

"You said one word! Die, you insolent fool!"

"Duo, watch out, the step-"

"Yikes!"

There was a sound of something rolling down the stairs and then a thump.

"My God, Duo!"

Heero had already dashed into the hall and was bending over the bundle hunched below the stairs. He helped Duo to sit up on the floor, slightly worried about the tears that were falling from the brilliant eyes.

"Are you on the verge of dying?" he murmured and got an appreciating little smile from the boy who shook his head.

"It ...it's the shoes", he murmured back defeatedly. Heero glanced at the said devil's items and nodded knowing exactly what Duo meant. The shoes Duo had on, had higher heels than Heero had ever seen on anyone. They were probably new, something Cathy had bought from the neighbor city.

"Hn." It was a very sympathetic sound.

Catherine kneeled on the other side of Duo, with an equally shocked expression, that was slowly turning into concern.

Treize appeared to the hall with Trowa and took a look on this little miss that had shaken Heero Yuy so badly. She was thin but pretty. He just adored that long braid of dark hair. Noticing that Heero had no hurry in helping the girl up he offered her his hand, which she took once she saw it.

She wasn't very tall, he noted in his mental memo. She had that built of a tall girl and the air of someone who might be very tall in the future. He went as far as to offer her his handkerchief which she again very gratefully took, tapping her wide eyes dry. She was very pretty.

"Thank you..." she whispered to him, looking down, and he smiled. So shy.

"Are you well, miss Duo?" he asked politely. She blushed. Adorable.

Duo foughthis blush, screaming in his head to the man to buy glasses. How could he so readily assume he was a girl! Then again... He had a skirt on, instead of Trowa's pants. and Cathy had thrown some make-up on him. He really felt like he was in a drag. If only he could pull this off...

"Oh, she's fine!" Cathy giggled at the man, trying to take his attention from Duo. "She's just so shy, aren't you, Doo-di-di-Duo?" Duo's eyes widened as she stared at the woman. "She's a bit clumsy. The kind of dreamy girl you find in good books all the time. She's perfect, isn't she, Mr. Treize?"

Slowly, but surely, a dazzling smile appeared on Duo's elfin face. He had read every single essay Hilde had ever written and he'd be damned if he didn't recognize a text written by his best friend.

"Miss Cathy..." he giggled quietly, keeping his face hidden behind his hair. "You're embarrassing me!" If Hilde really was there, nothing direct bad could happen to him, right? "Heed not her words, monsieur Treize."

He lifted his hand on his forehead, taking a wobbly step back towards Heero. "I'm feeling ...a little bit ...dizzy..." He pretended to faint once he was sure Heero would be there to catch him. Heero scooped him into his arms. It felt ...safe, somehow.

"I'll call a doctor!" Cathy panicked. Maybe it had been too much to put Duo into high heels? His legs had just been so good-looking in them! What if Duo was seriously hurt? Heero would blame her! Heero nodded.

"I'll take Duo upstairs."

Trowa shrugged and led Treize back into the livingroom, pouring them some whisky. Scottish, the finest one.

"I hope the little miss is fine", Treize said frowning unhappily. "This is of course a very tragic occurrence. I was hoping to speak with her today. Who is she?"

Trowa raked his brain for a believable explanation.

"She is ...a stray cat Yuy brought home the other day." He leaned to the table with a glass in his hand. "I'm guessing he is hunting for a sidekick, but I can't be sure. Duo isn't the best one he could get, you see. Clumsy little creature but pretty, I must say."

Treize leaned back on the sofa, staring through the glass in his hands.

"She's not locals, the accent gave her out. Tell me, Barton... Is she connected to the Falcon?"

Trowa was quiet for a while before coming to sit down to the other side of the table.

"That", he started unsurely. "I have yet to figure out. I doubt it, she's only seventeen." The one eye that was visible behind his strange haircut, narrowed thoughtfully. "It's hard to find information on her. It's like she doesn't exist. I don't really know anything about her."

"Yuy seems to be quite interested in her..." Treize sipped from his glass. Trowa snorted before he could stop himself.

"More like infatuated", the detective chuckled. "He takes her business more than personally." Treize sent him a sharp look from behind his glass.

"I have never taken Yuy as one to get interested in women." When Trowa shrugged uneasily, the man leaned over the livingroom table.

"Tell me more about his behavior around miss Duo."

TBC...

_Author Notes:_

So, here it was. How'd you like it? I'm sorry I dropped Duo down the stairs. I tried my friend's six inch heels on me about a month ago, and the first thing I did was trip down the stairs in her apartment. It wasn't fair, so I revenged it to Duo, though he had nothing to do with me tripping in those heels...


	10. Unanswered question

_Happy summer vacation to everyone! Time to write fics and time to make your readers happy! That's what summer vacation means. And of course you can't forget all the cons in the summer! Cons and festivals and Larps! I _love _larping!_

_Yes, I'm back so soon with yet another chapter. I got on a computer and thought that why not? And why not, I ask again. This fic is fun to write!_

_This time we meet Sally Po, the trusted, and only, doctor in Stonebridge Town. Please love her as much as I do. She'd be an awesome mother!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 9: _Unanswered question_

Heero was about to turn around and return to the living room once he had Duo secured to the bed, but a delicate hand reached up and held him back.

"Stay for a while, please?" Duo's huge eyes were open and Heero was sure he would drown into them if he'd keep staring into them even a while longer. He still couldn't deny Duo what he had asked so he sat down on the bedside.

"If I recall correctly, you were _supposed_ to be unconscious." He didn't have the heart to be mad at the boy. After all, he was only relieved that he was okay, for now at least. Duo winked coyly at him.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't", he chuckled, before shifting into a better position to look at his older companion. "Tell me something, Heero..."

"Hn?"

"I've been wondering this ever since I met you. What color are your eyes? Are they black? Or brown?" Heero shook his head, but surrended under the adorable pout he received.

"Blue."

He closed his eyes when Duo's hand reached to trace over them. When the hand fell down on the bed again he had to squash his disappointment.

"Wow", Duo whispered in awe. "They must be amazing..."

Heero allowed himself to smile. Then he too took a more comfortable position.

"When I was little, my mother used to say I was lucky to have eyes like that. She said I had a whole universe in my eyes. Shetold meshe saw an ocean in them, with sapphires glittering on the bottom of it, and a touch of summer sky."

Duo stared at the man with wonder. The eyes that were usually so avoid of emotion were suddenly ...deep and full of ...something, even in their black and white state. He suddenly prayed even harder that he'd get them out of the book. He wanted so badly to see Heero in the colorful world... Heero blushed when he took in the boy's look.

"My mother wrote poets. She was a bit like you, all open and happy."

"Heero..." Duo started, but closed his mouth. What could he say to that? The hero of the book referred him to his mother.

They sat in silence for some time, before (surprise, surprise!) Heero broke it.

"What about you?" Duo was startled out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What color are your eyes?" It was Heero's turn to trace his fingertips over those eyes that he was afraid to look into from time to time. They closed at the contact before opening again.

"Violet." His eyes widened. Surely the boy was kidding?

"That's not logical", he frowned. "No one has violet eyes."

Duo burst into laugh. Heero's face was so hilarious at the moment.

"Who said anything in me is logical?" he asked pointedly. "But I have violet eyes. Maybe you'd say they're some weird shade of blue if you really went down to the core. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. But I still like to think I'm some weird mutation, you know? One of a kind. A boy with purple eyes!" He winked. "Hilde hearts them."

Heero froze at the name. Suddenly he felt ...jealous? No, there was no way he'd be jealous of Duo!

"Your girlfriend?" he asked expressionlessly. Duo stared at him, before laughing again.

"What? No! She's my best friend." Duo stack his tong out. "She's really not dating material."

Heero couldn't suppress a sigh of relief.

"Do you have one?" Duo crossed his eyes.

"No, I don't have one." He smiled funnily not looking at Heero. "Still waiting for 'the one' to fall from the sky..." He shot a little embarrassed look to the man on his side and started fiddling with his braid. "Speaking of Hilde... I'm pretty sure she has the book now."

Heero grew dead serious.

"What makes you think so?"

"Remember Cathy downstairs and the 'Doo-di-di-Duo?'" Duo grimaced. Heero nodded. "That was Hilde's doing. I think she's somehow writing to the book." Heero frowned.

"Are you sure? Cathy _does_ have a habit of saying things like that." Duo shot him a glare.

"I'm sure. No one, and I repeat no one, pisses me off this badly." Heero smiled. Duo kept playing with his braid. "Heero..." he murmured.

"Hn?"

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

Heero choked and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately, the door was pushed open at the exact moment, revealing a tall woman in a doctor's outfit.

"I'm Here!" she announced in Broadway fashion, winking like the flirtiest actor. Then she paused to take in the room and its two occupants. "Oh, hi Heero."

"Hn."

Heero was shocked by the question. He literally escaped the room to keep watch outside.

"A man of many words as ever, I see", the doctor smiled before turning to her patient. "Hello, I'm Sally Po, the only doctor in this crappy town. Nice to meet you."

Duo took the offered hand, his eyes remaining on the door that had closed seconds ago.

"Duo Maxwell, and I'm not a girl", he murmured distractedly. The doctor laughed merrily.

"Oh, I can see that. Give me some credit, will you? I'm a doctor _and_ a woman!"

Duo grinned suddenly his whole attention on the woman. "You're a gift from Heaven, a lifesaver, _a true saint,_ doctor Po!" he announced. "I thought I'm doomed to be mistaken as a girl for the rest of my life! It was a nightmare!" He paused, giving the woman a playfully considering look. "Are you married?"

Sally chuckled.

"No, but you're not my type." She winked at him. "And I'm not your type either, am I right? I think Heero's more your type. I understood you fell off the stairs?"

"Yeah, Cathy made me walk in high heels. I'm telling you, guy's are not meant to be walking around in women's shoes." Duo let the woman help his shirt off. "What do you mean Heero's more my type?"

He felt a little cold in the room but said nothing about it.

"I saw the way you were looking at him. Take a deep breathe, please." Sally pressed something cold to his back. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something by bursting in like that. I didn't expect him to be here." Duo blushed but shook his head then sadly.

"It wasn't anything important." He sighed. "I don't have a chance with him. I don't even know if I wanna chance with him. It's all so confusing..." He paused.

"Either way, he likes me because I look like a girl. I wish I didn't, it would stop him from staring at me like he was starving or something. I wish he'd just ignore me if he can't ...like me as a boy, but then again, I'd seriously go insane if he suddenly did that. Or maybe I already am insane. I've never liked guys before."

"That's just normal", Sally smiled at him. She returned in front of him and he sighed in relief; he hated it when people were behind him and he had no idea what they were doing. He pulled his shirt back on gratefully. The doctor bent down to examine his legs.

"Love isn't logical. For example, I'm a doctor and I've never wanted to be anything else, but I love an assassin, a person who kills people for money. So, you love our mystery man, who cares? At least you won't be bored."

Duo sighed yet again. Maybe Sally was right? Maybe Heero didn't have to like him like that for Duo to stay by his side while they were trapped in this book. Who knew books could give you advice in life? Duo would stay by Heero's side. Heero had asked him to stay, after all.

"An assassin, huh?" He took the first thing that had stuck out of the woman's words. "What's his name?" Sally chuckled.

"Chang Wufei", she told him with a fond note in her voice.

Now, _that_ was a name Duo recognized. He smiled.

"Where I come from, there's a dojo around the corner. It practices sword fighting and kung fu. A man called Chang Wufei keeps it. It's a funny coincidence, isn't it?" Then he sighed sadly again. That was something else he missed in the real world. Seeing Master Chang teaching those kids who had money for the lessons...

"I've stopped there couple of times, just to watch. It's a family business, you see. They moved from China couple centuries ago and founded the dojo to teach their culture to the Western people. The people who go to that dojo are polite to the point it gets irritating, but it's amazing still. I wanted to learn there, but I never had the money. However, master Chang let me come in and watch. It was truly an honor, you know."

Sally chuckled. She really liked this kid. She let go of his leg and he pulled it back under him on the bed.

"Open your mouth, please", she said and Duo complied. "Say 'aa'..."

"Aa", Duo waited patiently as the woman stack things down his throat.

"Wufei's skills are exceptional. Better make sure you don't get too much in the rich people's noses. If they pay for him to kill you, you're dead." She moved to his ears and Duo swallowed as reflex; his throat was dry.

"Is he better than Heero?" he asked unsurely. Was Heero even good? Then he realized that he didn't know all that much about what Heero did, or about him generally.

"Oh, you shouldn't rely on others that much, Duo. But to answer your question: No. I don't think he's better than Heero. Heero has some ...weird ways in getting what he wants. Wufei and he never jump on each other's faces. Mutual respect, I think." She took a mini flashlight from her pocket.

"Look over my right shoulder."

"Heero'll protect me anyhow. Not that I can't protect myself. He's just a bit stronger than me." Duo was a good boy and did what he was told. The whole process reminded him of the ones done to him in the psychological hospital.

"And older", Sally pointed out. Duo bit his lip.

"You just had to remind me. How old is he anyway?"

"26, don't ask me how I know." Duo stack his tong out.

"How do you know?" Sally laughed, again.

"He told me by himself after years of persuasion. I'm a doctor, you see. I need to know."

Sally took in Duo's sad eyes and stopped her examination for a while. "How old are you?"

"Ask me again after few years." Duo grimaced sadly, before shrugging. "Seventeen."

"I thought you were older", the kind doctor lied feeling sorry for her new patient. She got everything ready and stopped to admire the boy. He was a piece of remarkable beauty. Like an angel in some carefully drawn artwork. (Yes, she is a poet at heart) Long hair, big eyes, beautifully built body...

"You know, Duo", she started hesitantly. "Maybe I should tell you to stick very close to Heero. There are so many perverts in this town who really don't care if you're a boy or girl, willing or not. Even the police."

"Thank you. Sal", Duo whispered. Sally waved it off.

"It's okay. I have another patient waiting, so I take my leave now. Please, tell Heero to pay my fee at last, and you, stay away from stairs. You got away with just bruises this time, but you might not be so lucky next time. Just, get some rest. The dizziness should pass soon enough. If it gets worse call me, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Sally disappeared out of the door.

Heero came back in after few minutes.

"Are you okay?" the man asked worriedly. No matter what Sally said...

"Yeah, come here." Duo pat the bed with his hand. Heero complied. "You didn't answer my question, Heero."

Heero shook his head helplessly.

"I know, but I don't know how to." Duo bit his lip again, drawing unintentionally Heero's attention to them.

"The reason you don't want me..." Duo started quietly. "Is it because I'm too young, or is it because I'm not a girl?"

Heero almost choked again. What was it with these questions? What was Duo trying to say? Heero wanted a time-out. He _needed_ a time-out.

"Can I answer that question later?" Was that disappointment in Duo eyes?

"Of course." The boy looked away. "I know I shouldn't have asked that anyway. You don't have to answer at all, you know? I don't know why did I-"

Heero bent down on instinct, turning Duo's face back to him and sealing those soft lips with his own.

TBC……………………

_Author Notes:_

Eh… Heh heh… I'm evil. Do they have a happy life ever after? Nope. There are some bumps on the road. To assure you guys… even my beta-reader hasn't gotten as far as where Heero admits his 'weird' feelings.

In this chapter we met Sally and we heard about Wufei for the first time. Yes, I intend to keep this pairing. I like it. They fit together. And I know lots of people will have the 'ah-ha' –reaction to Duo's "Oh, I know a guy called Chang Wufei in my world." I will not comment to that, it all comes clearer later, so don't be depressed if you don't get it yet.

Do you think it's possible to fall in love with your own characters? I'm so totally in love with the brats that come later…


	11. Douple crossed

_Ohayo, minna-san! I'm sorry about the long brake in my uppdating after I promised tobe fast over summer... But even the most briljant of plans are bound to fail sometimes. But I'm back again! I don't know how to describe this chapter, so you just have to read it._

_And thank you again Manami-chan! _

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 10: _Douple crossed_

"H-Heero?" Duo's eyes were wider than it seemed possible. They seemed to be ready to pop completely out of their holes. Heero read fear in them, surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that." He frowned. Duo sighed and turned away from Heero, pulling the covers up to cover his face.

"You're a dangerous man, Heero Yuy..." he whispered. "How many hearts have you broken unintentionally? I wonder..."

He paused, and Heero thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly continued: "Let me get some sleep, Heero. Please go away. I don't wanna think about you right now."

He didn't say anything else and Heero went to the door. There he stopped to take in the hunched figure under the covers. He wanted to say something to make it better, but what? And why was Duo suddenly so down?

"I'm sorry", he sighed once more before slipping through the door.

Duo laid awake for the longest time, crying silently. What was it with the man? If he didn't feel anything for him, why did he have to kiss him like that? Was he enjoying torturing him this way? What had he ever done to the man? And when had he been interested in guys instead of girls?

Heero's kiss had broken his heart. It had been much more gentle than the first one. How could Heero kiss him like that and let him _know_ he had felt nothing. Was he really that cruel? But then again, it would've been crueler to lead him on... _Then again_... What else was Heero doing? Giving him small bits of hope and then crushing them.

God... Why did the man have to say thing and do another?

"Please don't play with me, Heero..."

BRAKE

"She's asleep", Heero stated coming down to the livingroom where three people waited for him. "She's a bit upset."

Three pairs of eyes were on him at this point.

"What did you do?" Cathy glared at him, suddenly worried about the happy boy.

"I guess I ...kind of... kissed her."

Three glasses fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Even Treize was showing his shock. He had never heard Yuy hesitate in his words, never heard Yuy say more than was absolutely necessary, and Yuy kissing someone, especially a girl? Unheard of.

Trowa was on the situation. Within seconds he had Heero sitting on the sofa with a glass of brandy in his hands. He knew when his friend was upset.

"How did she react?" he asked casually, bending to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Bad." Heero downed the brandy in one go. "What did you expect? She's underage, and I've told her that I have no intentions according to her."

"Now why would you do that?" Treize rolled his eyes. He had never thought to be some day giving relationship advice to Heero Yuy, but here he was. Repeating the words he had consoled his tall and blonde lover earlier. Zechs was hardly ever that upset.

"But then again I understand where you're standing. You just have to accept it, love isn't logical. You don't fall in love when you want to, neither can you fall out of love when you want to. It just won't work."

"Love?" Heero's eyes narrowed, "Who said anything about love? I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I feel responsible for this kid, but it's not like I'm in love."

"Hmm, I've heard _that_ before..." Cathy fanned herself with her notebook. Treize chuckled morbidly.

"I know a person who said the exactly same thing about you, Yuy, years back."

He was feeling overly smug. Zechs had been truly smitten with Yuy, still was, from time to time.

"I hope you're kidding." Heero stood up, ready to escape these too exited advisors. "I have to keep an eye on Duo. He might do something stupid, like run away. I think it's his way of handling with things..." He bit his lip invisibly, praying that Treize hadn't noticed the slip. He hadn't, thankfully.

Heero strutted out of the room.

"Now _that_ was hilarious", Treize commented when Heero's steps could be heard on the stairs. "Zechs will go nuts. I'm going to be having fun for the longest time."

"He's still after Heero?" Trowa arched an eyebrow wiping off the rest of the mess on the floor. Treize nodded.

"Of course. He isn't one to give up easily." The man stood up. "I trust we have an agreement?"

"Yes", Trowa nodded feeling ashamed of himself. "Catherine brings Duo to you tomorrow at noon and I keep Heero busy. Ask her your questions and let her go."

"Of course. Goodnight, Barton, Catherine."

The sibling looked at each other sighing. They really didn't want to do this... but they had to find the Falcon, and if Duo knew where it was... Heero was the one being unfair, keeping information from his friends.

**-----in the real world----- **

"That BACK STABBING BITCH!" Hilde screamed furiously.

"Hilde, keep it down!" her mother shouted from her room.

"Yes, mom!" She blushed, but it didn't lessen her fury. "You dare to sell my buddy out to this guy? What did he ever do to you?"

She grabbed her pen her pen and wrote furiously.

_"That night Catherine couldn't sleep. She kept seeing Duo's betrayed eyes in her mind. It was worse than ever because she had a feeling she was doing wrong. That Duo really knew nothing about the Falcon."_

"Whatever the wretched Falcon is..." she mumbled down-heartedly.

HIM's In Joy And Sorrow's metallic version started ringing beside her bed and she leaned over to grab her phone from the floor. "Yeah?"

"It's me", Minni's voice said urgently on the line. "I found something."

TBC...

_Author Notes:_

Now, I'm not going into WHAT exactly it is she found, so people just have to use their imagination. And, don't kill me for making the Barton siblings betray their friends. You have to understand that... I'm a complicated person. In the next part the story jumps forward, AND we find out what exactly 'the Falcon' is.


	12. Explanations

_People, I'm updating this chapter much, much earlier than I intended. The thing is that this author is frorced to go to a summer school, so there's no way I'm gonna have time to update this as fast as I want to. _

_As promised, the story takes a leap in this story, with Duo taking a blind step to Heero's world. Not going to tell what he's going to do, so read on..._

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 11: _Explenations_

Duo woke up before the dawn. He felt drained and somehow ...numb. He slipped from under the covers and hissed when his bare feet met with the cold floor. His clothes were on the chair next to him.

He got dressed as quickly as he could and sneaked towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" a voice startled him and he whirled around to meet Heero's tired eyes.

"Jesus christ, Heero, you scared me! I could've got a heart attack, you know!"

Reluctantly he returned to the bed and sat down like he had never even intended to leave. It had been a stupid idea anyway... "Have you slept at all?"

"I slept a bit."

Duo was quiet for a while, before tentatively sneaking a glance at the man.

"So... Why are you in my room?" There was a silence after the question and Duo thought Heero wouldn't answer at all, before the man grunted.

"I was worried..." he said with difficulty. "...that you might leave."

"I thought about it", Duo admitted leaning back on the bed. He felt defeated. "But honestly... How far can you get in a book?"

"You don't ...have to try and get away from me, Duo... I promise I won't do anything like that again." Duo looked up at the ceiling and chuckled tiredly at Heero's serious tone.

"What if I don't want that promise?" he asked rhetorically, before sighing deeply. "Heero, what is the Falcon? Everyone seems to want it."

Heero paused to think again. He had made a great deal of background check for the book.

"Falcon is a... It's an art work, worth millions of dollars." He sat down next to Duo who sat back up and leaned his back on Heero's arm. Heero didn't want to talk too loud.

"I would have use for couple of million dollars..." Duo sighed. "Just not in here. An art work, huh? A painting, or something?"

"Or something. It's actually a small statue, made of stone. It's small, but weights like sin."

"Wow... So why does everybody want it? Unless it's the money of course..." Duo frowned. Obviously you could make money in other ways than finding a stupid statue. It didn't seem too practical.

"Well, probably because there's a clue in that statue, to a bigger treasure."

"And you made this all up in your head for the book?" Heero snorted at that.

"Of course not. The Falcon exist in the real world too, as does the treasure. Both of them are open for everyone to see in a museum in Oxford. Some English guy solved the mystery couple of decades ago. In my book it just hasn't been found yet." Duo snorted back at him.

"Liar. You wrote the book, of course you know where the Falcon _and_ the treasure are. I bet you've gone and found them already, but..." Duo's eyes went wide as Heero didn't deny any of it. "You don't wanna know if you can get out once the plot ends. You don't wanna go back, do you?"

Still, no denial. Duo dropped his eyes, feeling betrayed. "You don't want out of this fucking book. So, you're making sure no one else finds it either. You don't wanna see if you'll get out in the end."

"It's not that!" Heero panicked at Duo's tone of voice. "It's just that there's nothing for me in the real world! In this world I'm a hero, in there I'm a politician, an ambassador's husband, whatever I never wanted to be! It was all decided for me, and I hated it!"

Heero tried to gain some control over himself. What was he doing, shouting his pain to this boy? "I wasn't interested in getting married, but my parents said I had to, for the sake of my family name. I hated it, Duo. I hate my wife, I hate that stupid dog, and I hate everything about it. I've been trapped all my life. I managed to escape here, why should I go back?"

Duo held tightly onto his braid. He was trembling violently. What about him? He would never get home either if Heero would keep his 'freedom'. He would have to stay here in this colorless world forever, or until his life would be taken from him. He was losing his mind already. Had Heero written a mad house into this book? Was that where he'd end up to?

"Duo..." Heero didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to calm the boy. It had never been his forte, dealing with other people's emotions, or even his own. "Please, try to understand."

"I need to think about ...things, Heero." A tear got wiped up from Duo's cheek with an angry little move. "I probably already told you, but... I don't have anything in here. My life is there, outside this book. I have nothing here, nothing at all..."

He moved away from Heero as the man reached out to touch him. Heero was taken a back, with hurt in his eyes.

"I try, Heero", Duo whispered with a strangled voice. "I try to understand you... But try to understand me too." He walked to the door, stopping for a moment there. "I am ...attracted, to you. It was nice being near you for a while."

"Duo, don't do-" Heero's words were too late. Duo had already left. "-anything stupid."

He sighed deeply. Where could the boy go? He knew nobody in the town. And Duo knew the streets were dangerous. The boy had probably gone downstairs to think...

It proved that he knew nothing about Duo.

TBC...

_Author Notes:_

So, until my pretty beta-reader sends me the next chapter I won't be updating. I hope she does it soon, thought she's moving and it won't be easy for her... What to say? We'll get to meet a new character in the next part. I'll give you a clue!

_"It's that assassin guy!"_

Until next time!


	13. Back to the streets

_OMG! She's alive! I'm so, so, so sorry, guys! It's about …half a year since I promised to update as soon as I could... I did! I couldn't update any sooner! I got this edited today, and I put it up immediately!_

_I lied last time. The guy I talked about appearing in this chapter… He decided to make you wait a little longer. Instead, Heero's going to get a serious verbal beating. Have fun reading it!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 13: _Back to the streets_

Duo ran. He was a pro in running away. After all those twelve times he had ran away from grabby foster families, back to the church, it was easy to feel detached from the detective office. He had grabbed an old looking cap hat from the hat shelf as he left, pushing his long braid under it. The bad guys were looking for a girl with a long braid, weren't they? They wouldn't bother a boy with short hair...

Now, all he needed was to get his face dirty, and he'd be just like any other street kid.

A car speeded past him, emptying all the puddles of mud and dirty water on the side of the car way on him and his clothes. "_GREAT!_ They were _just washed_, _you ass!_" He had wanted to get dirty (No puns) not wet! Then he sighed. It was no use, things happened. Nobody felt bad about hurting a street kid. He was used to it by now...

BRAKE

"Good morning, Heero", Catherine smiled a bit strained at the man walking into the kitchen. She had barely had any sleep last night. She poured coffee to the other early riser.

"Morning." Heero dropped himself to a chair and just stared at his hands for a long while, while Cathy worked on his breakfast. "Where's Duo?"

Cathy frowned pushing bacon and eggs under the man's nose. What did he mean 'where's Duo'?

"Still in bed, I guess. I came down an hour ago and I haven't seen anyone before you."

Heero forgot his coffee as he jumped to his feet and hurried to the hall. Duo's shoes were gone. Cathy came after him worriedly. "Heero?"

"He's gone. He fucking left! That god damned son of a bitch ran away!" Heero kicked the nearest shoes to the wall out of sheer frustration. He was completely awake now. "Oh, hell... How can I find him now?" The woman on his side paled, but from a completely different reason.

"How could he run away?! You said you were going to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't be able to!"

"Where's the fire, you two?" Trowa asked sleepily in the stairs. He had woken up to his house mates' loud voices. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh, dear brother..." Cathy sneered to her brother. "Duo's gone! And this _asshole_ let him do that!" She was fuming. Heero opened his mouth to protest:

"I didn't _let_ him go anywhere!"

"Five thirty", Trowa said, shutting the two up.

"Huh?" Cathy frowned. Trowa yawned pointing to the clock.

"You're having a shouting match in the middle of the hall way five thirty in the morning. It's so selfish of you two. I could've used couple of hours more sleep..."

"Trowa! That's not the point!" Cathy wanted to whack him with an umbrella, and that's what she did. He dodged, so the umbrella hit Heero. He settled down glaring back at her and taking the umbrella from her with a firm tug.

"Yes, it is." Trowa yawned again. "What happened, Heero?"

"He said he wanted to think, so I let him go downstairs alone. How could I have known he'd be as STUPID as to leave the house?"

Heero was brooding. 'This is just.. great', Trowa rolled his eyes. Then his thoughts went to Duo's situation. 'Now he's in even graver danger than he would've been with us... And Heero's going nuts. Oh, God, why are you punishing me...?'

"Think?" he dived to his own situation. "Think about what?"

"Things."

"Things?" he asked arching an eye brow. Heero was back in the one-worded-ness.

"That's what he said", the brooding man shrugged.

BRAKE

It hadn't been even two hours and Duo was already in trouble. It wasn't unexpected; Duo knew what to expect in the streets. Three middle-aged men had started harassing him the moment they had seen him, all drunk and cruel-eyed.

"What'cha little girl like you doing out at night?" Duo clicked his tongue in a pissed off manner.

"_Excuse me! _Do I_ look _like a _girl_ to you, mister?" he snapped at the man who dared to touch his butt. "And that's gotta be the worst cliché I've ever heard!" He pushed the man too close to him further away. "Besides, how could a bunch of _ugly_ guys like you get laid _anyway!_ You're so drunk you can't even separate a guy from a girl, rather than _see it's not a night anymore!_"

The more he talked the more pissed off he got. He _wanted_ to fight these guys. It was too late not to anyway.

"It's six A.M!" He twisted one man's arm over to his eyes so he could see his own watch. Then he let go. "Early morning, wake up, _idiots!_"

Not even two hours gone and he was in trouble. It was almost hilarious. It was sad, how the things worked. Well, these guys weren't that much. _Anyone_ could've taken care of couple of drunken men.

Except that he hadn't done it in four years...

TBC………

_Author Notes:_

That was it. Maybe I'll get into a little faster updating pace now. Thanks to my lovely beta!


	14. Cowboy mighty Joe

_Okay, so here's the next chapter, and the mystery person is introduced here! Aren't you all happy? And …since one of you told me something that bothered me, I need to make it stop bothering me. I'm a very sensitive person like that, you know. So, if any of you think I'm copying a certain episode of the certain TV-show, they're wrong. Well, partly wrong. I've never seen the episode, but my friend who wanted me to write this and told me the things that she wanted in it, has seen it. It's very hard to copy something you've never seen…_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 14: _Cowboy Mighty Joe_

Hilde was thinking feverishly of all the possibilities to save her hot-tempered friend. She _could_ drop in another piano, but she didn't like repeating herself. So maybe couple of violins? A toaster?

She was happy Duo had left the two lying siblings, but then again, was Duo an idiot? He had left Heero too! She thought for a while, then snapped her fingers as a thought brightened her day. She begun to write.

-----in the book-----

A shadow ran down the streets. You could see feet, clad in black sandal-like shoes, every other moment, when the person who owned the shadow touched the ground with them. He was fast and deadly. He was an assassin called Chang Wufei.

Damn, he liked the sound of that. He might even write it down in his next poem if he ever got to write them again. The justice didn't wait, neither did he. He only had time to think about how poetic the world was. When he was running.

It wasn't justice that he, the only son of an honorable man, greeted to write poetry in a beautiful garden where wind blew softly on his cheeks, where the sweet scent of jasmine beneath the beautiful trees would lure him into the most lovely dream, and where his beautiful wife would wake him up for dinner, made by her loving white hands... That he, Chang Wufei, was forced to live his life in this dishonorable way, abusing the tradition of his clan: to only fight for self defense, and even then to avoid killing.

But here he was, in America. Banished from his home country. His wife was dead and all he wanted was to kill the man who had raped and murdered her, framing him guilty for it. His honor stripped from him he didn't care how many people he had to kill to stay alive till that moment. That moment of revenge.

In this strangely nostalgic morning he happened across a very familiar scene. A young street girl struggling again three bigger and stronger men. He found himself watching approvingly as the kid didn't give up. She fought hard, tugging herself free time after time to draw her punches and kicks to the men. If they had been any less persistent they would've probably been down already. She surely knew how to use her fists and feet. Every time she got free she ran closer to her silent observer.

"Will you _fuck off_! I'm not in the mood for _drunken old men!_ And what the fuck do you think your doing, ripping my fucking shirt?! This was my only one!" She managed to kick one of them on the balls. The man cursed.

"You little bitch!"

"Didn't I already tell you?! I'm_ not a fucking girl!_ You have some serious visual problems, mister!"

So, she wasn't a girl then. Wufei felt slightly sick thinking that the men were pestering a boy. It wasn't unusual, but it still made him sick. All together he felt sick thinking he might've just let the boy get raped if he hadn't been A BOY. So, he jumped off the roof he was watching the scene from and gave the men a taste of his personal justice.

The fight was over in five minutes.

The boy had fallen to his knees when Wufei had appeared all the sudden and taken care of his opponents. Now he lifted his head and looked straight at him, saying something that startled him good time. "You're Chang Wufei." It hadn't been a question.

"You know me. How?" He had thought to just leave once he was done with the men, but the boy's words made him stop and think again. All kinds of scenarios whirled in his mind; the boy was a son of someone he had killed, or a lover, or...

"You look like a nice man and the doctor lady wouldn't care for for a guy who isn't nice. I was sure the moment you appeared. Everything in you screamed 'Super Hero'. It sounds like Chang Wufei, in a way. And I know another man with the name Chang. He has the same eyes and style of fighting that you have." 'Not to mention you're an exact copy of him...' "He saved me once too."

"Are you hurt?" The assassin asked after a small silence. He wanted to hear more about that man, but this really wasn't the place for it.

"Not too bad. Only one of them had a knife and I kinda kicked it away in a handshake. It really wasn't funny, just now. Who knows what might've happened had you not come and rescued me. I mean, I can start a street fight and I can defend myself okay, but it's years since I've been in any real fight."

"You fight okay. Come with me, please." Wufei started walking and sure enough the boy followed.

"Where?"

"To the doctor lady."

Those frighteningly big and long lashed eyes lit up with a burst of inner light.

"Yay! Sally's a good girl, she'll help me out, I'm sure." Wufei frowned.

"Help you with what?" The boy smiled a slanting smile.

"To hide from certain people and to keep my sanity."

It was probably a joke. Yes, that's it. But if it was a joke, then why did the boy's eyes burn with desperation?

"What's your name?" he asked realizing he had forgot to ask it and the boy hadn't told him. The boy flashed him a smile and all he could think was: 'Aaagh! Too bright!' The smile was way too pretty for a boy.

"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I tell you no lies. That's me in a nut shell. It's nice to meet you, Chang Wufei."

-----in the real world-----

"Am I a genius or what?" Hilde made a victory pose before realizing no one could see or hear her. She blushed. "Duo... You're making me lose whatever small hope I had of sanity. But you gotta admit that sending Master Chang to your help was pure genius."

Minni had it all figured out and all Hilde had to do was follow the plan: keep Duo in one piece and with the right people. Every character in the book had a substitute in the real world. They were all people who Heero Yoy had known. So, to catch more information about those people she needed internet.

Hopefully Duo wouldn't get too hurt in the process... The boy was strong but no one enjoyed having their heart broken...

"Cowboy mighty Joe, my hero. He's a mighty, mighty hero. He's the super cowboy Joe..." One of Duo's irritating favorites started playing in his head. Duo seriously _needed_ to change the music he listened to...

-----in the book-----

"Cowboy mighty Joe, my hero..." Duo murmured. God, he missed his cds...

"What did you say?" his silent companion stared at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"It's a song. You probably haven't ever heard of it. I don't know why I remembered it all the sudden." His grin grew wider. "Have you heard the story 'bout the bad boy in town? Bob is his name and he can get down... Nananaa... I can't remember all the words, but it's hilarious!" Duo's spirits were slowly climbing back up. "Is it further much?"

Wufei shook his head defeated. This boy... Duo, was something else completely. The Chinese man was doubting if Duo had any sanity in his brain. That is, if he had brain.

"Not much..."

"Lala lala lala lala, nananaa, so somebody catch him please!" The boy was singing again. Had he even listened to the answer? "'I'm your man, I know I can. Bob is history, ma'am.' 'Mighty Joe, I know, I know. You're not gonna let him goo-u-oh!' Cowboy mighty Joe, my hero. He's a mighty, mighty hero. He's the super cowboy Joe. Cowboy mighty Joe is super. Mighty mighty super-duper and I really love him so!"

What didn't kill you made you stronger. Wufei closed his eyes for a while, trying to endure the sound of the boy singing. Not that Duo's voice was bad, but the song...! Wufei could _feel_ a headache building behind his ears...

"We're here", he said hoping to shut Duo up. It worked. Wufei stopped in front of a door that read "Doctor Sally Po" in it. Thought Wufei would never admit it, he was glad to come back here, to be able to see Sally again. Too bad that in his mind he was still married to his dead wife.

TBC………

_Author Notes:_

When I wrote this, I was so hooked to Toybox (That's a band) that I had to mix it in this. I disclaim all the rights to the lyrics I've written here and will write in the future.


	15. Dark days

_Okay, people, this is the last chapter before Christmass. Which is pretty sad, because this is probably one of the darkest chapters. Duo's past comes out when he gets all depressed and stuff, and it's not a funny thing. But Sally's back! _

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 15: _Dark days_

"Duo Maxwell, what in the world are you doing here? Where's Heero? Is everything okay?" It was funny. Sally had fussed over Wufei about ten minutes before she had even noticed Duo there in the door way.

The name Sally said alerted Wufei. There was only one person in Stonebridge Town with that name. Which meant Duo was somehow connected to Heero Yuy. Which meant the trouble was not far...

"I... Um, haha, we got into an understanding that I didn't belong there, so I left. I mean, sure he'll be pissed off, but I did it for myself. I couldn't stay a second longer under his eyes..."

"So, basically, you left without telling Heero." Sally took off his hat letting his braid fall back to where it belonged. Wufei felt dizzy. To have a person with a pretty face, big eyes and a braid longer than your arm shouting they're not a girl... If this boy was important to Yuy, Wufei would have to keep him from running wild in the streets. Actually, he would have to keep him out of the streets all together. With looks like his you didn't have to be a girl to get raped.

"Yeah..." Duo dropped his gaze. When he lifted it again his eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, Sally, he's playing with me! His eyes say he wants me, but he says he doesn't like boys, then he kisses me and I don't what it is he wants from me! Then he says he'll help me, but all I want is to go home, and he... he... The only way to do that is to find this stupid rock everyone wants, but he says it's not supposed to be found... Why is he doing this to me, Sally? Why is he playing with me when he _knows_ I can't take it!"

"At least..." Sally pulled the crying boy into her arms, stroking his back. "At least he doesn't ignore you." Duo's eyes flashed with fire.

"I wish he did..." he whispered. "If I'm not going home... If I'm trapped in here forever... I wish I never have to see him again. I hate him! I hate him so much!"

Sally exchanged meaning looks with Wufei who stood up and left the room. The woman would be able to handle the boy's flowing emotions better than him. However, he WAS curious, so he didn't get all that far from the door.

BREAK

"I'm sure he's very worried about you." Sally wanted to strangle Heero so bad. What was wrong with the man? He had such a sweet being like Duo near him and all he did was hurt him! She had thought Heero had hope when she had seen him so close to this boy earlier, but... "He's not a bad man."

It could also be, that Duo's young mind had over reacted to something Heero had said, but surely Heero would know not to say such things... Of course Sally had no idea what it was Heero had said. She was still completely on Duo's side.

Duo closed his eyes. He hated it when his thoughts became all dark like this.

"Maybe it's not him who's bad... Yeah, maybe it's me, maybe I am bad. If I was good I should be happy he has found something better here than home... but it's unfair! I need to go home! I'm going insane, Sally. I can't stand a world that's this dull and grey..."

"I bet your home town's a pretty and safe place to live in", the doctor smiled wistfully. Duo was gentle and kind in a world where you needed to be cold and cruel. (She's a poet) there had been a person like that before, but the boy had been sent away to college years back.

"No", Duo surprised Sally. "Not a safe place, not even pretty, if you don't count the yard of the old university, or the park. The people take good care of them. there's ice statues in winter and roses and other plants in summer. The new university building is kinda cool too, but I don't know... I'm not really one to say. There's was one place, you know. More beautiful than anything, miss Sally. The old Maxwell Church."

"Maxwell?" Sally frowned. Duo wiped his tears angrily.

"You noticed? Yeah, I have the same name. Actually, that's where I got my name in. It was my home. A place that was always warm and welcoming." He bit his lip but didn't bother to stop his tears anymore.  
"Father Maxwell was a good man. He took care of all the orphans that came to his door. Sometimes he even made trips to the inner city to look for those who didn't know they could come to him. He never once asked more than a thank you for all the things he did for us... He and sister Helen were my family and the other kids, they were all the sisters and brothers I never had. I was the oldest child in the church. You see, Father Maxwell gave up trying to find me a new home after the twelfth foster family beat me up. He said that the church was my home and that was it. I paid my stay by helping the others. There wasn't many other children who had trouble blending in the new families they were given into."

"You speak in past tense, Duo..." Sally started quietly treating the couple of scratches Duo had got in the fight. Wufei had said he had put up a good fight to be such a skinny kid.

"There was a pervert in the city, who liked to watch me and my friends when we went to school or came from there. We used to joke around on his behalf and I even flirted with him a little. Just a little, to have some fun. It didn't give him the right to... to do what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He kidnapped me... It was only for a day or three, but I was terrified. He tried all these kinds of advances on me. I was thirteen, I didn't know about things like that too much. I could put up a fight if a guy harassed me or my protégés and I could defend myself and others okay... but to be tide up in a small dim flat with someone who loved to _watch_ you..." Duo shuddered at the memory. "I can't stand when people watch me hungrily like that, especially men... Well, I was rescued pretty fast and he didn't have the time to actually _do_ anything to me, I mean, my foster dad, one of them, had touched me worse, but he got away from the police."

"For a couple of weeks everything was back to normal. I helped in the church and Father Maxwell got a donation for the orphanage, after all, he kept us kids from the streets and gave us home an love." Duo paused for a second to swallow. "Then, one night, a fire broke out. Everybody was sleeping and... I was one of the first ones to wake up. I didn't think of running out, I just started screaming for people to wake up. Sister Helen ...and the smaller children... People ran out, but _he_ was there, with a gun... and he..." Duo shoulders shook.

"He killed everyone else. He shot everyone else... Father Maxwell, the kids... Some of the small ones ran back to the church and I... I can still hear them, screaming as they ...burned... to death. It was all just like some weird cerotic ritual fire... Some kinda sacrifice. It was all for me, because of me. All my family... God..."

Sally held him tightly. Maybe in that town there wasn't as many villains as here, but even here wasn't many people who could be called completely evil. The man behind the sorrow in Duo's life had been truly evil. To stain his hands in the innocent blood and to force his victim to live with the knowledge that somehow it had to be their fault. Fault of a thirteen years old boy who caught the attention of a wrong man. Poor Duo... Poor kids in that church...

"I don't remember much about what happened, really. It's all just a big ...blur to me. I think I was screaming most of the time and he was laughing. I knew I couldn't let them take him into the police car before he'd kill me, so I screamed at him to kill me too. He said that he couldn't kill me. That no one could kill Death. My family was just a god's sacrifice to another. I remember one of the officers saying he that he was completely insane before they took him away. I don't remember anything else for a long time, just the horrible smell, the light of the fire and the screams." Duo pulled away from Sally and walked to the window.

"When I got my senses back, or at least my sense of time, I wanted to die as bad as that night, but I couldn't. I was locked up in a psychiatrically hospital, you see." He sighed. "I know what it's like, being insane. I thought I'm the God of Death and I wore a mask to hide my face from everyone. 'Everyone who was to see my face was to perish'. I was a lost cause until Howard came. He took my mask away and he didn't die. Suddenly, I felt so ridiculous. Well, Howard took me home with him eventually. Adopted me, you could say. I'm supposed to be living with him, but instead I'm here." He shook his head defeated, looking out of the window into the grey world. "I'm going insane again... I wanna go home..."

"Get some sleep, Duo-dear..." Sally tried to smile at him. It was hard. Duo turned his head a bit, to look at her from the corner of his eye, before turning his face away again.

"I don't believe in God, Sally." It was difficult to think of Duo as the cheerful young boy he had appeared to be first. Right now he seemed older than the universe.

"There's no Heaven where people go after they're dead. But maybe Death doesn't have to be such a horrible thing. Maybe people just see Him differently. I hope that to my brothers and sisters he was a cool older brother who looked out for them, who took their pains away and sang them to sleep. That's all I hope. And I don't wanna die anymore. I have people who'll miss me. The fact that I should be dead doesn't mean it's okay to kill me." Duo dragged his nails along the cold window glass. "I don't wanna die."

Sally shuddered and repeating her gentle words she exited the room. She hoped Duo would drink the water she'd put for him on the night stand. It had mild sedatives in it. God knew Duo needed to calm down. Damn Heero, keeping this boy here against his will. No one else knew where Duo was from but Heero.

"Terrible story", Wufei greeted her when she had closed the door. Sally arched an eye brow.  
"You? Eavesdropping, Wufei?" The Chinese man blushed. "Yes, well... It was worth listening. You'd get all too emotional if you'd have to repeat it all to me." He frowned. "One Thing is certain: that boy obviously wants as far away from Yuy as he can get." Sally shook her head.

"You don't get it, Wufei. That boy there wants to be closer to Heero than his clothes. It's _Heero_ who's the problem. I'm not letting Heero in on that boy before I know his true motives wanting that boy near him, here, now."

"It has something to do with the Falcon." Wufei started making his Chinese tea once they reached the kitchen. Sally rolled her eyes.

"_Everything_ has something to do with the Falcon."

_TBC..._

_Author Notes:_

So, yeah. That's about it. Merry Christmass everyone! Get lots of presents and write lots of stories and have lots and lots of fun. In the next chapter, and yes, it _is_ in the next chapter, we get to meet a lovely blonde angel


	16. And the sun comes out

_So sorry for the long wait. I'm back with a new chapter :)_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 16: _And the sun comes out_

Young master Winner stepped out of a huge white limousine. He nodded to the driver who was holding the door open for him and looked around himself twirling a white hat in his hands. After three years of college he would now be forced to take over his father's business. His father, the figure head of the Winner Enterprises, had been murdered two days earlier.

The 21-year-old Quatre Raberba Winner wasn't a happy looking young man. Since yesterday, when he had received the news, he had been crying and now he was neither charming or in the mood of smiley faces. He hadn't always agreed with his father, but he had loved him dearly. Quatre was a good son, after all. No matter how he had disagreed to leave the town for college, he had still obeyed his father.

"Father, I'm home..." the young master whispered with a tired sigh. His tears had dried eventually, leaving this empty feeling inside him. "I wish you'd be here to welcome me."

Sun shined on his blonde hair as he with careful steps crossed the muddy yard and made his way to the large mansion that now was his alone by his father's will.

"I want the heads of the company under my eyes in two hours and I want a phone call dialled, Maggie."

"Where to, Mr. Winner?" a young secretary that had worked for his father, and would now work for him, asked immediately.

"Barton's Detective Office." For the first time after the news of his father's death, Quatre Winner smiled sadly. "I have a friend there waiting for me to come back home, I believe. I don't want to make him wait." 'Or myself', he thought grimly before sighing again. 'Dear Trowa... It sure has been a long time.'

BRAKE

Wufei and Sally watched the sleeping Duo from the door. Sally had just retrieved the empty water glass from the night stand. Hopefully Duo would sleep peacefully for a while and wake up feeling refreshed. It was all Sally could do for him right now.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Wufei asked out of the blue. Sally glared at him.

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

"I didn't mean his story. I meant the going insane part." The woman sighed worriedly.

"I don't know. I hope he's just exaggerating, but it is possible, for all I know. In any case I'm hoping for his sake that he's only experiencing strong home sickness."

"I don't trust Barton with this kid. Think about what he did to the Winner's son. Would you mind if we kept him here, safe with us?"

Sally looked at the Chinese man, admiring him truly, and not for the first time. He always found a way to remind her why she loved him so much.

"Quatre made his own decisions back then, Wufei, but I agree with you. Let's keep Duo safe. He deserves it." She sighed again. "Can you believe he's only seventeen?" Wufei's silence was an answer clear enough.

Heero stormed into the detective office. Trowa and his sister looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Not a sign. Where can he be?!" The siblings could see that Heero was starting to seriously lose it, and it was only five hours since Duo had disappeared. Actually, seeing this, they were glad they had nothing to do with it. "There's nowhere he'd be able to go, unless someone picked him up in the streets... And in that case he's as good as dead already and it's not a surprise I can't find him anymore... Fuck... I'm such an idiot! I mean, he was right there! If I had just stopped him and made him listen..." The phone started ringing. Trowa left Cathy in charge of his best friend to answer it in his office.

"Barton's Detective Office, Trowa Barton speaking." There was a small silence.

"Wow... I never thought I'd feel this intense after hearing your voice again, Trowa Barton." The breathy voice coming from the line made Trowa's heart ach painfully. He hadn't heard it in years. "It feels amazing..."

"Quatre." He was grasping to the phone for his dear life. Amazing didn't even start to describe what he was feeling.

"I haven't been forgotten after all." Trowa could almost hear the relieved smile Quatre had on his face through that voice. "I've really missed you, Trowa."

"I've missed you too", he said carefully. "Why... Why are you calling?" There was a new pause.

"Trowa... I'm home again."

_TBC..._


	17. Plans

_Actually, with two ;P_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 17: _Plans_

Half an hour later Trowa reappeared from his office looking very distracted with a silly grin on his face.

"Trowa, was it Duo?! What did he say?! Is he okay?!" Trowa shook his head and Heero collapsed back on the couch. Cathy gave a contemplative look at her brother.

"That, was Quatre Raberba Winner," she said slowly. There seemed to be no other explanation, unless her brother had a new one, and that really didn't seem possible. Trowa's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?!" he asked indignantly. Had Cathy known something he hadn't? Now they were Cathy's eyes that widened.

"You mean it _was_ Quatre? Oh my God!"

"I know", Trowa just smiled. He felt like dancing. Cathy was worried about him.

"Are you okay? What did he want?"

"Oh, I've never been better, Cathy. He's back! My little bird has flown back to me." Trowa laughed happily. "And he wants to meet me tomorrow at noon..."

Heero just sighed, thinking about another person. A person who, unlike Quatre, was in grave danger because of the book. Because of him.

He closed his eyes. It was obvious Duo wanted to go home, badly, but Heero... Heero didn't want to lose Duo. He was beginning to get into the point where he couldn't think of a life without the loud teenager. Did it make him sick? He wanted to keep Duo where he would forever be a part of Heero's world. Because in the real world... He was married. In the real world he wouldn't have any rights to be attracted to Duo. Because he was attracted to Duo's flaming life. He was like a moth to fire...

And maybe not just attracted. Heero was beginning to think he might actually _like_ Duo, in a 'I really like him' -way. Maybe even 'I think I love him' -way. It wasn't right. Duo was only seventeen, and a b o y. Heero just wasn't gay.

BRAKE

"What?! Are you honestly telling me that _Heero Yuy_ is in love with that _bitch_ I saw him with the other night?" A steely pair of electric blue eyes flashed in anger. "I'm going to kill her!"

Treize chuckled and grabbed his lover's arm before Zechs could stomp out of his room. The tall blonde was a pleasure to look at and far too hot-tempered towards Heero Yuy. The dark haired criminal boss loved to tease the younger man. Loved indeed.

"Apparently she has rejected our Yuy's noble feelings of love and ran away last night. Our dear friend Mr. Barton called me this morning to regretfully say that Miss Duo is unable to enjoy my company today." Treize's smile wasn't the nicest possible. "What a tragic occurrence, don't you think?"

"Her name is Duo? What kind of lame name is that?" Zechs was pouting, but let himself melt under the gentle kisses and touches of his lover, thinking of how on earth it had come to be like this...

"You didn't quite get my point there, Zechs, my dearest. This girl has something to do with my Falcon."

"You want me to find her", Zechs drew a deep breathe after being pushed down on Treize's bed. "Can I have fun with her after you've finished asking your ...questions?" Treize chuckled against the soft skin of his lover's neck.

"She shall be your reward, my dear Zechs."

BRAKE

The intended 'reward' was currently opening his eyes in a dimly lit room. It took him a while to remember where he was. It all came back to him very fast after he begun to wake a bit more. Doctor Sally and Wufei and his running away from Heero... God, he was so stupid! Heero was probably worrying his eyes out. Maybe Sally could take him back to the office and he could apologise to Heero and Trowa and Cathy...

His head was hurting as he got up too fast. The room stopped spinning only after he sat back down. He felt hysteria coming to him right then. He had been expecting it ever since he had been thrown into this colourless ...book. Giggles escaped his lips, then chuckles and then he was full out laughing. After five minutes of laughing he found himself in tears. And then he just ...stopped. The tears dried and the laughter faded. He was in charge again.

When Duo appeared downstairs he was immediately seated to the kitchen table. Wufei made him tea and Sally set a jar of cookies in front of him. He wanted to cry again, so sweet it was, but he didn't. Just thanked them with a huge smile and begun eating.

"What time is it?" he asked mouth full of cookies. They were Good!

"Half past eight in the morning", Sally smiled at him before she disappeared through the door to her clinic. Wufei looked after her.

"She works all day", he said. "And she often does home visits to those who just can't come here. At nights, too, sometimes. It's hard to be the only doctor in a town like this."

"I can understand that", Duo admitted nodding softly. "I live in a big city and there are at least ten doctors, a hospital and millions of nurses. My school has two nurses. This place might not be that big but to have just one doctor..."

"Does this city of yours have a name?" Wufei eyed the boy sharply.

"Yup!" Duo beamed. He gulped down rest of his tea and jumped up. "Seatle, that's where I live. Thank you for the meal, Mr. Chang! It was delicious. I'm gonna help Sally now!" He waved and was gone the same way as Sally had just gone.

Seatle, huh? Wufei went for the phone.

"Can I get to Barton's detective Office, please?" If someone would now where this Seatle-city was, it was Trowa.

_TBC..._

Author Notes:

_From now on, I will just update as soon as I get the chapters written. It's a lot easier that way. No missing emails or stupid email-addresses that won't work. There might be spelling mistakes, but I try my hardest not to make them._


	18. Enter Prince of Arabia

_As I said, there can be some serious spelling mistakes, since English isn't my first language and since my eyes tend to jump over them without my consent. I corrected the ones I could find, but I'm pretty sure there's some that I just don't see._

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 18: _Enter Prince of Arabia_

Doctor Sally Po's reception room wasn't all that big. Like she told Duo when he first came in, she had surgeon's training, but most of the operations she did took place on the kitchen table. The boy wasn't sure how to take the information; whether the doctor lady was telling him she didn't have to do surgeries or she was bluntly telling him that the kitchen table served also as an operation table. It was slightly disturbing.

"Duo, pass me the scissors, please." Sally finished wrapping a bandage around a little girl's knee. Duo looked around and saw the pair of scissors in the kit on the table. He took them and passed them to the doctor lady. While she worked, he had chatted happily with the little Miss, to make the tears leave her pretty eyes.

"See now, Miss Dolly? It doesn't hurt so bad anymore." He smiled at her. "And look how pretty package it is! You can write your name on it and ask your friends to write theirs. It will be a funny memory, won't it?" The girl wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled shyly.

"Can you write your name on it, Mr. Duo? You're so funny and I want Mr. Duo to be my friend!" Duo pretended to think about it.

"Alright," he finally said and the girl's smile widened like a blooming flower. "I want to be Miss Dolly's friend too. Where do you want me to write it?"

"Here." The girl giggled pointing a spot on the bandage and he wrote after thinking a while a long line on it with a marker he also found on the table. Dolly looked at it a long while frowning lightly, before lifting her doll-like face to him. "What does it read, Mr. Duo?"

"It reads: 'The Royal Prince Duo of Arabia'. Don't tell anyone. It's a secret." Duo whispered, lifting a finger on his lips, and the girl mirrored his gesture.

"Our little secret, prince Duo. Do you have a real crown?" she whispered back to him and he gave her the thumps up.

"Of course, and a pretty crown it is, too. It's gold and has dancing stars on it. Only the ones with the purest of hearts can see my crown. Do you have a pure heart, Miss Dolly?"

"Yes, I have a pure heart, prince Duo. I gave my quarter to a street boy yesterday. He was so nice to me and he was starving! He said thank you."

"You did a good deed, Miss Dolly. Now you can see my crown. Just open your mind and look at me through the eyes of imagination. I never take my crown off." He took a 'royal' pose and waited.

The child looked at him. And looked and looked, and then broke into the most beautiful smile. "Oh, prince Duo! You weren't lying, it's beautiful! Just like you, prince Duo. There's no one who can rival your beauty." Duo had the decency to blush.

"But, miss Dolly. How can you be blind to your own beauty? You still don't understand the power of imagination. When you do, I'll make you into a real princess." Duo magically took a lollipop from his pocket and gave it to the child. "Run along now, lady Dolly, and stay out of trouble."

"Yup! Thank you, prince Duo!" The girl ran happily out to meet her mother.

"You're amazing." Sally couldn't help but hug her young assistant. "But I thought you don't lie. Little prince of Arabia." Duo grinned.

"But every word I said was true." Sally had to stop and stare at the boy for a second. He had the kind of thoughtful look on his face. "Back home, there is a district that the kids who live on the streets call 'Arabia'. My first friend ever, a boy called Solo was the king of Arabia, and I was called the prince of Arabia, because I was always with him and there was this song that the kids liked called Prince of Arabia. They even arranged a ceremony to crown me and Solo."

"I think we wanted to have authorities too. I mean, everybody else had forgotten us, families and all other adults. So we took the strongest and kindest of us and made them into royalties. And there we had the people who took care of us, helped us and kept us in line. There were others too, but Solo and me, we ruled Arabia district." Duo chuckled. "I've had people bow down to me and call me 'your highness'. They still do, from time to time, though it's not as fashionable as it was then. I was nine when I left the streets to live in the Maxwell Church, but the streets grew into me, you know."

Sally chuckled as well. It seemed Duo was constructed of layers, and each day brought out another side of the cheerful boy. And as she learned new things about him, she became more and more attached to him. She repeated her earlier words with a gentle smile:

"Little prince of Arabia."

Looking at the clock she stood up to the close the clinic for the day. Duo had been helping her for hours. He was so much better with children than she was. Sally wasn't sure if she would be able to let Duo leave, ever, but then again, the children in 'Arabia' were probably missing their pure-hearted prince.

"Sally, will you take me to the detective office tomorrow? I thought about things and decided that Heero has boiled long enough." She sighed and recalled what Wufei had said about Treize sending men after 'Miss Duo'. Turning back to the boy she smiled hiding her thoughts.

"How about we call him tomorrow instead? I don't want you that far from where Wufei and I can protect you. Heero will understand that." Duo thought about it, but nodded eventually.

"Okay. In that case, prepare to be treating lots of children. I am a kid magnet, and knowing kids, miss Dolly probably tells her little sibling and friends about 'our secret' and they'll all be eager to meet 'a real prince'." Sally laughed, before pushing the boy back to the main part of the house.

"Go to bed, Duo."

**----In the real world----**

Hilde was snoring on her bed. She couldn't see that the story the book was writing on its own, took a new turn. Well, she had been awake for two days straight and it had taken its toll on her. Right at the moment, the book took the story once more to the night streets.

TBC…

_Author Notes:_

Telling the truth, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it in two for my own personal reasons. Hope I have time to write it soon.


	19. Everything's grey in the dark

_I was bit surprised how long this chapter turned out to be, since it was just two pages long when I first wrote it__ ;) Enjoy!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 19: _Everything's grey in the dark_

A lonely girl tried to get away from a man who had had his eyes on her all day. She was only ten years old and knew she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against the man. She would disappear, just like so many children before her. Her only chance was to lose him in the labyrinth of streets she knew so well.

The problem was that she had been trying to do that since she had realized the man was following her around. She had seriously hoped the man would find something better to do, but now she knew he wasn't just killing time. When he had grabbed her hand and tried to buy her, she had barely been able to slip away.

Sweat was running down her neck as she ran as fast as she could. She was said to be the fastest girl in the streets. Fat a lot of help that was, when the man seemed to be even faster. Or maybe it was just because she had to think where to go and he only followed her. She hated perverts like that. Her sister had been raped and beaten to death just half a year earlier. It wasn't fair! Just because they lived on the streets didn't mean adults could do whatever they wanted with them!

Oh, crap! She had just taken a wrong turn. The alley was a dead end. As she stopped she felt tears running down her face. It would be her end, too.

The man caught her the next moment and threw her on the ground. Her eyes went wide with absolute fear when she watched the man open his belt with a sneer. She tried to crawl back, but was caught again and pinned to the dirt. "I love it when a bitch gives me a good chase." He licked her neck and against any hope of anyone hearing she screamed.

"Get off me! Please! Somebody, HELP!"

She was only a dirty street girl, who had been lucky to live on the streets for two years. No one would come to her help, even if they heard her. And still she kept screaming for someone to help her.

The man slumped down on her. It was so sudden that she thought that maybe he had had a heart attack or something, but then he was pulled off of her. She tried to see her saviour through her tear blurred eyes, but for a while all she could see was a shape of a person with a long braid. She thought it was a girl, until the person kneeled beside her and talked for the first time.

"There now, stop crying." It was a boy. A boy with the longest braid she had ever seen. He offered her a handkerchief which she took. After drying her eyes she could see him better. He was pretty. So pretty he wouldn't last on the streets even a day. But then again, he was older than her, and he had knocked down that horrible pervert. Just looking at him made her shy.

"Who… who are you?" He gave her the warmest smile she had ever got.

"I'm the royal prince of Arabia." Her response was immediate.

"Liar"

She sniffed again, but a slightly cool hand wiped the new tears from her eyes.

"I'm not lying. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." He took her hand tightly in his and stood up, pulling her with him. She felt slightly better standing on her feet. At least she could run, if the older boy would try to do anything she didn't like. "Come with me, I wanna show you something."

With her hand still tightly in his, she had no choice but to follow him. They ran along the streets, while the boy talked. Her attention however was mostly on the long braid that fluttered behind him, sometimes hitting her slightly. It was so clean and pretty, and so unusual for a boy.

"I'm from a different city than this one, my lady, but the main problems are the same in here as well as there! I'm the prince of the forgotten children in Arabia! You can trust me with your life, my lady!"

"My name is Sarah! Not a my lady!" She shouted back at him, trying to run on his side instead behind him where the heavy braid mauled her. She was like under a spell, which prevented her from ripping her hand free and disappearing. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do, and she thought she might even be in love with this pretty stranger. She wanted to see what he wanted to show her.

The boy stopped suddenly and got down on her level, putting his hands on her shoulders. Not restricting, not to hold her in place, but to have her utmost attention.

"_Every_ girl is a lady, Lady Sarah. Do you understand?" He kissed her forehead lightly. She could feel it long after he had done it. "All you have to do is believe. My name is Duo. You can call me by my name if you want to. Every lady has a right to meet a real prince." She blushed looking into the dark-haired boy's eyes. She really wanted to believe him. She believed him and she told him so, hesitantly. He rewarded her with a wide smile.

"Do you want to hear a story, Lady Sarah?"

The night was magical. She learned so much from the older boy, and for the first time in her life she was proud to be a child. The terror from earlier slipped from her mind like a thief. Prince Duo was truly like Aladdin in the stories her mother had once told her, long ago. An Arabian prince.

He told her a story of how he had been crowned, and she could see it all in her minds eyes. Lots of children dancing and singing to honour their new prince. He told her other stories too, from the streets of Arabia. Stories that were so unbelievable that she had to believe them. When they finally settled down on a rooftop after walking for hours, she was beginning to feel proud to be a street rat.

"We are free, Lady Sarah, but we have paid a great price for our freedom. We have given up our families, our homes. Some of us willingly, and even more of us unwillingly. No matter how dangerous living on the streets is, they are our home now." She drank every word greedily, wanting to hear more. "Tell me, Lady Sarah. Do you fear Death?"

"Yes." Oh, she feared dying so much!

"Don't fear him." The prince smiled at her and she looked at him curiously.

"Him?"

"He's just a boy, like me." His smiled turned a little sad. "When it's your time to close your eyes, he's there, to pull a cover over you just like a cool older brother. He never grows up; He's always there, waiting alone in his big dark mansion."

Sarah waited for the prince to continue eagerly. She felt burning under her eyelids again, like she would cry soon. When the silence stretched she became slightly impatient.

"What is he waiting for?" she asked.

"He's waiting for a friend." Prince Duo looked up to the sky and sighed quietly. "But no matter how many lives he touches, the people always leave him alone."

"Poor Death…" She really felt bad for him. No one liked being alone. "I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Duo smiled at her, knowing he had done something good.

"Good girl. You have a good heart, Lady Sarah."

BRAKE

It was early in the morning, when Duo returned to his room in the doctor lady's house. He changed his clothes and collapsed on the white sheets. He felt better than ever since he had been sucked into this book. In the night streets there were no colours to be seen, since everything looked grey in the dark, and streets were a second home to him.

He stretched tiredly and somehow got under the covers. It was warm, and he felt a little guilty for not asking the girl to come with him. In any case, he wasn't sure if the doctor lady or her assassin boyfriend would appreciate it very much if they heard he had been out at night.

He spent the rest of his awaken moments to think about the people back home. Howard had to be worrying his ass off, and the kids probably missed him, since he went and played with them usually on daily basis. Though, none of them probably missed him as much as he missed them.

TBC…

_Author Notes:_

I got a bit tired, editing this chapter, so I left it as it is. Nothing bad happened, yet. But I feel bad for those who try to keep Duo safe when he doesn't stay there!


	20. Bumps on the Road

_Sorry guys! I've been so lazy! And I got stuck when I wrote this chapter in the library, and then the fucking computer wouldn't give me access to the net. So I couldn't save it__ in other any way than printing it, and the lazy woman in me just couldn't find the motivation to write it all over again. Except now I have my own computer! And my own net! So here I go. And I promise I will finish this story. I will! I swear to God!_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 20: _Bumps on the road_

The man looked like hell, and instead of giving him a lecture about giving him a near-heart attack the first thing in the morning, Duo told him just that. Heero didn't seem to mind his bluntness. He was pulled into a bear hug, which he returned surprisedly, if not a tad curiously. Then again, nothing Heero did should've surprised him by now.

"Thank God, you're okay…" Duo didn't know what else to do but nod. As far as he was concerned he was okay. Being engulfed into a warm hug this way made him want to curl up deeper in it. it felt safe… Of course, his mind just had to find a way to think rationally again. What was Heero doing here anyway? He looked over the man's shoulder, and saw Sally and Wufei by the door, with funny looks of shock on their faces. The doctor lady hurried to explain, when she noticed he was aware of them:

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You were sleeping like a baby. So I called Heero and told him you were here, just like you asked me to. I didn't expect him to be here so fast, and I did tell him not to wake you up."

Heero released him as soon as Sally opened her mouth. Apparently he had forgotten they weren't alone. Duo found himself missing the warmth, but damnit if he was going to say something that embarrassing out loud, especially in front of an audience.

"Where have you been," came Heero's now very dark voice. He shuddered, but covered it very fast by pulling the covers on himself again, grinning.

"Here. Since the first night. Why, were you worried or something?" The look o the man's face told him to stop right there, but his mouth was already on the roll. "Did you think I was dead on some alley? I'm not stupid, Heero." Heero sighed and bowed his head.

"I just… Never want to feel like that again, so…"

"Feel like what again?" The man seemed overly embarrassed. Duo didn't quite understand it. "Heero?"

"That I failed… protecting you." Duo couldn't keep a chuckle inside after hearing this.

"Silly Heero. I don't need people watching my back 24/7. I can take care of myself." He meant to ease Heero's worries, but it didn't seem to work at all. The man gave him a scolding look, like he had said something really bad.

"You don't know what might happen to you out there at night, Duo. Bad things happen in daylight, too, but it's nothing to what happens at night." Duo closed his eyes, trying to be patient when Heero was lecturing him, but he wasn't a very patient person.

"Look, Heero. I know what can happen there. I thought I told you already that I'm not stupid. I know what it's like. I've been living in Seattle for God's sake and not in-."

"It's different here," Heero interrupted him just as impatiently. "Even if you know how to take care of yourself back home, none of that it important here-."

"Then let me go home, damnit!" He didn't _need_ this lecture. Heero could just pull his head out his ass and do whatever to get them out of here!

Sally crossed her fingers and send a prayer to whoever god was listening. Wufei wasn't unaffected either by the stretching silence. The tension in the air grew more and more uncomfortable, and when Heero finally opened his mouth, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You just don't understand, Duo…" Duo sighed and looked away.

"Just what do you think I don't understand, Heero? If you're too much of coward to go back and make your life worth living in the real world, then just stay here and rot, for all I care. I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do, right?" He should've known Heero wouldn't reconsider it, no matter how worried he'd become over Duo's safety. So, he'd probably spend the rest of his life here, trapped in a fucking book. As if. He wasn't going to sit back and wait.

He'd been pleasantly surprised to see what sweet children Heero had written to his book. He wasn't alone, and even if Heero was going to stand in his way, he would find this Falcon or whatever, and he would do whatever he needed to do, on his own, without Heero's help.

"Duo-."

"Don't worry," he said tonelessly. He was a bit angry at the moment. "Wufei here took great care of me. You could say I perfectly protected." Heero frowned.

"I'm not sure I trust him." Duo could see Wufei scowl at that. Heero couldn't.

"I trust him." He nodded firmly. The frown on the man's face deepened.

"Duo, that's the reason I can't 'let you take care of yourself'. You trust too much! In this town-. "

"And you don't trust anyone!" Duo's temper flared again. Heero obviously didn't know the people he had written! Other vice he would've _known _not to say those things!

"That's why I'm still alive," Heero said bluntly.

"In case you haven't noticed, so am I!"

"And I'm damn glad about that!" It seemed he had got under Heero's skin at last. "Since I know damn well how hard it is to stay alive here! Trusting the wrong people will get you killed!"

"You're a jerk, Heero Yuy. I know when I can trust someone and when I can't! Keep this up and I might stop trusting _you!_"

Heero ignored the way Duo was trembling. Had he seen the expression on the boy's down-turned face, he might've reconsidered his words. Then again, he was Heero Yuy. He probably would've said it anyway.

"I'm sorry you're trapped here, Duo, but I'll protect you. From others as well as from myself."

"I'm getting tired of you thinking I'm this little kid who can't even think for his own, so damnit, if you're going to deny me any rights you yourself have!" Duo's face snapped up and he gave Heero the deadliest glare he could muster. "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in few months. I'm not a baby even in the eyes of the law. I _like _you, Heero, but I'm also really close to hating you right now."

At this point Wufei nudged Sally with his elbow and the woman agreed, sighing defeatedly. Who would've thought yesterday that this meeting would only cause another fight between the two? Heero Yuy was a stubborn mule and would obviously refuse to listen to any sense today. She hated to do it, since Duo seemed ready to fight a war for what he felt, and it would've been right to Heero. That damn emotional shoe-box…

"Let's eat, boys. Finish this …conversation, later."

never before had anyone been so eager to agree with her than Heero was right then. Duo looked disappointedly after the man who stood up and walker out of the room on the spot. Wufei, who stalled behind, heard him murmur with a dejected voice:

"Maybe he just doesn't care…" The sheets rustled as the boy pushed the covers aside and followed them to the kitchen.

_Author Notes:_

I decided to cut this here. I had a plan to write about Quatre and Trowa, but I'll just leave it to the next chapter. Good night!


	21. Missed you, miss you, love you

_Back with a new chapter. Sorry, I'm late. __I'm busy, and lazy. Bear with me. And, I got my beta back, so it was delayed a bit more. 3_

The Prince, the Hero and the Mystery of the Falcon

Chapter 21: _Missed you, miss you, love you_

"This place hasn't changed at all." Quatre Raberba Winner could've won any prize in being the most beautiful creature in the world. That's what Trowa thought, walking beside him down the familiar path through the park. Roses bloomed beautifully in the road-side decorations, but none of them held a candle on the young man. Quatre had grown. Trowa had been a little sad to see that. Not that it made any difference to what he felt for him – the years had only made him more attractive to eyes – but it also reminded him of the time they had been apart. Such a long time. But now, Quatre's delicate hand was in his, right where it belonged, and Quatre's father wasn't there to send his son away because of this.

They stopped to exchange sweet little kisses amidst the roses. In this very spot a teary-eyed boy had said his goodbyes to Trowa years before. It was only fair that he welcomed his angel here. They sat down on a bench and Trowa took time in continuing their conversation.

"Not the place, not even the people. Apart from Heero, of course." The blond shielded his eyes with his eyelashes, ones that any woman would for sure kill to have. He gave his beloved a long look from the corner of his eye.

"Why? What's wrong with Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Longer-Than-A-Golf-Club-Up-In-My-Hot-Ass?" Trowa chuckled startledly. He had almost forgotten how well his young lover had got along with his best friend years back.

"Such a long name," he murmured, ruffling the soft white hair under his fingers. "Heero, my dearest little Quatre, is in love."

As expected, the fair-haired cherub stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. It was a nice sound, Trowa thought, just like he'd remembered it to be.

"You're a horrible liar, Trowa. Heero doesn't even know what love is, let alone feel it."

"Now that's a horrible thing to say, my love," Trowa scolded his lover lightly, tapping him gently on the nose with his finger. He had probably never seen anything as cute as Quatre when he wrinkled his little nose. "Even if you skip the part where you called me a liar, Heero's trying so hard to get used to the thought of being madly in love, and you say such things." Curiosity planted itself in the blue eyes.

"Madly in love with who?" Trowa chuckled again.

"With a little stray kitten he brought home one evening." Quatre frowned.

"A cat?"

"Oh no. Duo is very much a human being. He's just very young and out of place." It didn't seem to take very long from Quatre to make his decision.

"I want to meet him. I have a feeling that I might like him, if he can turn Heero into a human being." Trowa smiled. He was certain that Quatre would like Duo. There were so many qualities in the two that would match for sure.

"Then come with me, love. It's possible that Heero has found him by now." Quatre didn't need words to demand an explanation. He had already set his mind on meeting this new person. Trowa sighed and proceeded to explain: "Heero got into an argument with him, and Duo disappeared. He's been crazy, worrying over him. It's been days, it'd be a miracle if he hasn't at least found a dead body by now." The young man's eyes narrowed with a determinate glint in them.

"Let's go right now." Trowa got pulled along all the way to his car. The detective shrugged amusedly and got behind the wheel. He'd missed the blond.

BREAK

Catherine told herself for the tenth time to get off the window, but her feet just weren't listening. She had hours ago given up the excuses to go near the window, when it had been dishwashing, when peeling potatoes. Now she just stood by the sink and stared out, waiting.

Counting today, Duo had been missing for almost three days. Cathy knew that had Treize found him, they'd already heard about it. So where was he? And where was Heero? She hoped from the bottom of her heart that he had found Duo today. With every passing day the odds for finding the boy alive diminished.

Not to mention her dearest little brother was out there as well. After Trowa's shocking announcement the day before, Cathy had done some snooping around herself. It was strange for Quatre Winner to just appear back in town and her brother's life. She wondered if Trowa already knew that Mr. Winner was dead.

She heard a car horn and snapped out of her thoughts. It was her brother's car, and as she could see, he wasn't alone in it. She didn't need to see the blond head to know this – it was the way her brother drove his car. With anyone else, Trowa wouldn't have bothered to drive so carefully. Usually, he drove like a maniac.

Cathy closed her eyes, counting slowly to ten, after seeing her brother park the car to the front. At seven she heard the door slam open and by ten, she found herself in a tight warm hug.

"Cathy!"

"Quatre!" The young man's hair smelled nice, she thought, as she returned the hug, and he was taller – not the short young kid infatuated with her brother. "When did you come back?" The bright smile she received, at least was a familiar one.

"Yesterday. Didn't Trowa tell you?" Cathy chuckled, ruffling the soft hair.

"He might've mentioned about it. Hello, brother." Trowa walked in and nodded at her.

"He's not home." She shrugged. Figured he would always go straight to the point.

"He received a phone call few hours after you left, and flew out like there was fire on his heels. He'll be back soon, probably." Trowa raised an eye brow.

"Think he found him?"

Quatre was listening to their exchange, his ears quivering with tension. Cathy noticed this and smiled lightly. So, that's where the wind was blowing.

"Might be. Why else would he run out like that? Especially when the house hasn't exploded yet. He's Heero after all." Trowa nodded.

"A valid argument."

Cathy returned to the window, and the two started taking out plates and glasses, after Quatre invited himself over for dinner. They created a somewhat cozy atmosphere around the kitchen. That is, until Cathy made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"He's home."

A couple of minutes later they could hear a door opening and closing, and all three of them hurried to the hall expectantly. The stoic man took of his coat and shoes, and turned around, hanging the coat. He didn't say anything when he noticed them, he had probably known they were there, but there was the sort of easiness in his moves and softness to his eyes, that told the siblings so much more than any spoken word.

"You found him," Trowa said straight. Quatre crabbed his hand tightly, and he gave it a little assuring squeeze. He offered a smile to his friend, and was startled to see an answering smile lift Heero's lips. Quatre whimpered.

"Hn."

Cathy cleared her throat, making a little show about looking around and behind Heero, before arching an eye brow.

"Well? Where is he?" Opposed to the general belief, she actually expected the braided boy to jump out of nowhere. The man under her stare merely shrugged.

"In a safe place." There was a silence, until her nerves exploded.

"WHAT?!" She screamed right into his face. She had worried and worried, convinced that the kid was dead and that she had more than something to do with it, and Heero, he-. "Heero Yuy, you IDIOT! Are you insane or you _want_ him to die?! Treize is looking for him as we speak! He put his lap dog Zechs on Duo's tail, and you left him alone somewhere?!" Heero glared at her, but not enough to force her to back off. "You go and bring him back here where we can protect him! RIGHT NOW!"

Heero moved. Quatre hid behind Trowa who put his hand protectively on his arm. Even Cathy in her justified rage flinched. He pushed her determinedly out of his way as he walked past her.

"He's safe and he's not alone. You should be fine with that." Cathy threw her arms up, once she was sure he wouldn't hurt her, muttering something about men.

"Then tell me where he is. Let _me_ decide whether he's safe enough or not." Heero ignored her walking towards to stairs.

"You told me Treize is looking for him, not that I needed to be reminded. So you understand why I think twice before I give information about his whereabouts to a pair of detectives who get most of their pay-checks from that direction." His words did make her shut up, for a short while. She knew he was right, more than he knew, but that was also the reason she needed to know Duo was safe! Didn't he know how little she had slept in the past few nights?!

"You've worked for Treize too, Yuy. That's what people in this town do to survive." It made the man stop, but he just shrugged again, and she knew she had lost the fight.

"Yes. And that's why he's better where he is. I don't trust anyone when it comes to him."

No science can explain the works of a female mind. Facing utter defeat and a tired look of defiance in the man's eyes, Cathy no longer knew why she hadn't trusted his decision to begin with. Heero was, after all, the most reliable person, when it came to completing a mission. And the man's eyes just made him melt, when they softened into that little unsure look. She smiled, sighing.

"Heero, dinner is ready. Would you sit down with us?"

"Hn."

BREAK

Heero found himself thinking about what had happened earlier that day, when he passed the potatoes to Winner. The lunch had been horrible. Duo hadn't looked him once. Apparently he was really taking his situation hard… just like Sally had told Heero when Duo had suddenly bolted up and ran to his room. That is, after she had finished telling him what an idiot he was. You could always trust Sally to speak her mind, whether you liked it or not. That was probably why he had written her into his book. And also the reason he had let Duo stay in the doctor's house. If someone, Sally could keep the Chinese assassin under check.

Besides, it seemed like Duo had wrapped Chang Wufei somewhat neatly around his little finger. Whether Heero liked it or not, it seemed the kid was right. He could take care of himself, and he knew better than Heero who to trust in a book Heero had written.

"-you, Heero?" He blinked, realizing that he was being spoken to. "Well, that's a first, Heero Yuy, deep in thought." It was Cathy. He gave her a blank look.

"I'm always deep in thought," he corrected the woman, wondering for the first time in ages, how on earth had Trowa's older sister turned into such person in his book.

"Oh, yes, that's right," she stretched her words in a way Heero found most annoying. His wife had the habit of doing that when she was irked by something. Cathy's eyes, however, were twinkling. "You were thinking about him, weren't you, Romeo?" He really hated her conniving personality, and while thinking that, he couldn't decide which woman he was thinking about.

"How about you tell Quatre about your Juliet?" Trowa, as well, though it didn't come out this way on regular basis. He resulted in scowling, as he carefully chewed his food and swallowed.

"He's hardly a woman, and even less would I call him mine." The other man was probably asking in favour of his boyfriend, whose eyes had yet to leave his face the whole time they had sat down, unless he stole glances at Trowa. Quatre didn't need to know, and that was what he based his defiance on.

Until their demanding eyes made him relent. It was truly like the Spanish Inquisition, squeezed into three identical looks. "Hn. Duo Maxwell, age seventeen, 5'3 tall, three-foot-long dark braid, light eyes, skinny."

Quatre rolled his eyes, and Heero regretted ever writing him into the book. Of course the real Quatre was manageable, being his childhood friend and best man, but _this_ Quatre… They had never got along too well.

"How did you meet him?"

"I didn't. He fell on me."

"What is he like?"

"Loud, obnoxious, annoying, and he scratches."

"You forgot to mention how cute he is, Heero," Trowa smirked and his sister took wind under her wings.

"Yes, that's right, Heero. Why don't you tell Quatre how adorable that little kitten is when he's scared or holds onto you for some other reason?" The young blonde's eyes begun sparkling.

"Really?" It was time for Heero to hold his ground. This was going too deep into the forbidden area. Or had gone already, the minute the conversation had started. He set his cutlery down on his plate, and stood up.

"I should make this much clear: The relationship between that _boy_ and myself is _nothing_ but platonic. I only feel responsible for him."

Three pairs of eyes shouted "liar!" to him, but he refused to listen, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room, much slower than Duo had done earlier in the doctor's house.

"_If you don't trust him, how can he trust you?" _

He wanted to – needed to- protect the boy, but it seemed Duo neither needed nor wanted his protection. What other reason did Heero have to stay around him? Or go see him? What other part could he take in the boy's life without feeling guilty? He felt …drawn to the boy. He wanted to hold him close, to feel his heart beat.

"_Do I have the right to like you then?!" _

The door closed behind him. He didn't understand what Duo was trying to tell him. Part of him had a clue, but he didn't want to go there. Being around the boy was like being in an emotional rollercoaster and in a safe haven, at the same time. Heero wasn't used to such feelings.

BREAK

Trowa knocked on Heero's door three hours later. He got no answer, but opened the door anyway. Had Heero wanted to keep everyone away, he would've locked his door. The tall man wasn't as hurt from the distrust his best friend had shown as his sister was. He had known Heero Yuy since high school, and though the man had been nowhere near as stoic and recluse as now, it wasn't as if he'd been very trusting then either.

He had to admit that he was worried about his Heero's sudden change to the worse – had been ever since Heero had come to the town in need of a job and a place to stay. His friend had been a whole different person since then, but there were times, when the old friendship between them was very much alive and appreciated, by both of them, Trowa liked to believe.

Heero was sitting in a lonely chair by the window, straight-backed, looking out of the window deep in thought. Trowa didn't go past the doorway.

"Quatre is leaving." He only got the usual grunt as an answer, and sighed. He admitted that teasing a man like Heero about his budding relationship with a young boy had been a bit too much. Heero had never teased him about Quatre, in the days he had been unsure. But just like there was something deep between him and his angel, there was for sure something between Heero and his kitten, and Trowa knew Heero knew that much.

"From the way you're acting, I can see that he's important, other than your feelings for him." No answer. Well, he hadn't waited for one. "You can keep telling yourself it is your duty to protect him, but it does no good to either of you in the end. That's the thing about young people. They want their answers now, or they move on. Talk to him." He knew Heero heard him. Turning to leave, he paused, his back to the other man. "In the end, will it come out that he knows nothing about the Falcon?"

"Hn." He waited. "Yes." He let out the breath he had been holding.

"I trust you not to lie to me. You're my best friend. If Duo knows nothing, you can trust me when the time comes. Count on me, like I count on you." Trowa left his friend to his solitary brooding, and went downstairs to see his angel out.

TBC...

_Author Notes:_

I want to thank the people who still read this fic. It means the world to me.


End file.
